Le Fan-Club de Sirius Black
by Abyssanne
Summary: Où se réunissent les groupies de Sirius Black ? Que complotent elles ? Méfiez-vous, car elles ne sont jamais loin. Après tout, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe...
1. Le Fan-Club Brillant et Indispensable

1- Le fan-club indispensable et brillant de Sirius Black

Adeline sentit le sac de toile sur sa tête être enlevée et retint un gémissement. Ses mains et pieds étaient toujours liés par un maléfice du Saucisson mais on l'avait assise sur une chaise. Elle dévisageait les alentours avec angoisse, retenant cependant ses plaintes depuis qu'on l'avait libéré du sort de mutisme.

Elle était assise face à un bureau, et devant elle était un demi-cercle de sorcières dont les visages étaient dissimulés par de larges capuchon. Elles étaient toutes assises dans des fauteuils confortables, et si certaines se tenaient dans une pose plutôt droite et solennelle, une avait ses jambes négligemment passées par dessus l'accoudoir et une autre les avait ramenés en tailleurs.

Curieusement, cette tenue rassura la jeune fille. Elle doutait en effet sérieusement que des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui s'apprêtant à la torturer se tiennent assises comme ça.

Néanmoins, elle inspira brusquement quand celle qui se tenait au milieu du cercle prit la parole :

\- Adeline Burbage, tu as été amené devant ce conseil pour avoir manifesté de façon qui ne prête pas à confusion l'intention d'avoir une relation intime avec Sirius Black.

\- Sirius Black... répétèrent les autres filles avec vénération et Adeline sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je... je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Oh, elle a du cran, c'est bien ça, lança joyeusement celle qui avait les jambes en tailleur.

\- Tu aurais dit, énonça une autre jeune fille d'un ton sévère, le 25 septembre 1986 à 19h37, je cite « : Cette année, les filles, vous allez pouvoir parler de moi comme la nouvelle petite-amie de Sirius Black. » Et comme tes amies doutaient de tes capacités à parvenir, tu as argumenté en avançant l'argumentaire suivant : 1) Il est ton partenaire en Métamorphose puisque le cour des Gryffondor est en commun avec celui des Poufsouffle – nos sources confirme ce point, James ayant décidé de faire équipe avec Peter pour l'aider à progresser et Remus avec Denis Cliver à qui il avait promis de l'aide.

2) Tu as un physique avantageux -nous reviendrons sur ce point.

\- Mais, mais ! s'étrangla Adeline. Comment est-ce que vous savez...

\- Nous savons, coupa-t-elle. Le "comment" n'est pas ton problème.

La Poufsouffle secoua la tête. La scène était tellement surréaliste qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle ne nageait pas tout simplement en plein cauchemar.

\- Confirme tu tes intentions à Son égard ? demanda la fille du milieu, sans doute la chef de cette espèce de secte, avec une majuscule implicite dans sa prononciation.

\- Oui mais...

\- Fort bien. Nous allons donc te soumettre aux épreuves habituelles pour voir si tu es digne de cet honneur.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Si tu parviens à satisfaire nos critères nous assurerons que ton rêve soit réalisé. Dans le cas contraire, tu perdras toute chance de siéger un jour à ses cotés.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! protesta Adeline. D'abord je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour arriver seule à mes fins, ensuite je n'ai pas besoin non plus de l'approbation d'une bande de tarée.

La jeune fille qui avait ses jambes par dessus l'accoudoir eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai dit exactement la même chose à l'époque. Puis-je... ?

\- Je t'en prie ma chère, répondit poliment la chef.

\- Je suis une ex-copine de Sirius Black.

\- Sirius Black... reprirent en chœur les autres dans un murmure.

\- Cela fait depuis la fin de sa troisième année que Sirius fréquente des filles. Cette assemblée à été fondé à la suite de ce que nous nommons le « désastre Lara ».

\- Une catastrophe, murmura la fille aux jambes en tailleur.

\- Il s'agit de sa première copine, poursuivit la sois-disant ex-petite amie de Black, une peste d'un an son aîné qui l'a trompé pendant l'été qui à suivit et a laissé ses lettres sans réponses. Le pauvre en à été très affecté. Un groupe de courageuses sorcières apprenant cela a donc décidé, sentant tout le potentiel de ce merveilleux jeune-homme, de faire en sorte que plus jamais il ne soit exposé à une douleur pareille.

\- Vous être des malades, articula Adeline.

\- Peut-être, admit la jeune fille aux jambes en tailleurs, mais nous sommes aussi ta seule chance de l'atteindre un jour.

\- Alors que Miss Burbadge allait protester, l'ex-petite amie de Sirius repris la parole :

\- Te souviens-tu de Shia Chonta, en sixième année l'an dernier ? Du fantastique râteau qu'elle s'est prise en pleine grande Salle ?

Adeline hocha la tête, c'était typiquement le genre de scène croustillante qui avait nourrit les ragots du collège pendant des semaines.

\- Et bien elle n'avait pas réussit nos épreuves, mais pensait réussir par elle même...

\- Vois-tu, repris la chef d'une voix douce, nous n'essayons pas de restreindre les initiatives personnelles, au contraire. Tu as effectivement la possibilité de nous tourner le dos et tenter de te débrouiller seule. Mais tu vas échouer, c'est une certitude.

\- A 99% sur les 76 jeunes filles ayant eut des velléités similaire aux tiennes ces trois dernières années, précisa une voix. Le pour-cent restant étant un baiser obtenu alors qu'Il était ivre.

\- Une regrettable bavure, fit tristement une autre fille.

La jeune Poufsouffle resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait plus peur mais nageait toujours dans l'incrédulité la plus complète. En même temps les informations des filles semblaient plutôt juste et précises. Et si c'était vrai ? Si cette assemblée de tarées gérait vraiment qui sortait avec Sirius ou non ? Alors accepter leurs conditions serait sa seule chance de pouvoir un jour poser ses lèvres sur celles qui la faisait rêver depuis près de trois ans, année où ses hormones s'étaient réveillées.

Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, Adeline Burbage articula :

\- Elles ressembleraient à quoi vos épreuves ?

\- Rien d'insurmontable, assura l'ex-petite amie.

\- Mais tout d'abord, si tu acceptes les termes de notre arrangement, tu dois signer ce parchemin, indiqua la chef en désignant celui qui venait d'apparaître sur le bureau devant elle, accompagné d'une plume.

Adeline grimaça. Était-elle vraiment prête à passer un contrat avec ces folles ? Ses mains et ses pieds furent libérées du mauvais sort. Elle pouvait s'enfuir si elle le voulait. Fuir cette salle de classe sombre, fuir cette situation abracadabrante. Mais après ? Cela signifiait peut-être vraiment abandonner Sirius, ou prendre le risque de se retrouver comme cette pauvre fille l'an dernier...

Bien sur, elle le savait depuis le début, Sirius n'était pas une proie facile. Ayant un caractère joyeux et joueur il pouvait cependant se montrer cassant et très méprisant, limite hautain lorsqu'il était contrarié. S'il avait eut un certain nombre de petite-amie, il avait également distribué des râteaux à tour de bras et jamais Adeline n'aurait envisagé avoir la moindre chance si...

Elle se souvenait de ce cour de Métamorphose. Sirius assit devant elle, en pleine conciliabule avec Potter, c'était brusquement tourné et avait parcourut la classe des yeux. Croisant son regard, Adeline lui avait lancé un petit sourire un peu maladroit.

\- Ça te dirait d'être ma partenaire? demanda-t-il avec un naturel désarmant.

Comme si cette phrase ne contenait pas tout les ingrédients pour lui donner envie de hurler de façon suraiguë en tournant en rond dans la sale de classe et en agitant les bras.

\- Bien sur elle avait accepté, et avait été en extase tout le reste du cour, ne tiquant même pas en notant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel était son prénom.

Elle revoyait très bien sa moue mutine, ses bouleversants yeux gris, ses avant-bras légèrement musclés ...

Revenant à l'instant présent, Adeline défia l'assemblée du retard, et, saisissant la plume, signa le parchemin.

A peine eut elle levé la main que les filles se levèrent et se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre. La chef agita sa baguette et le parchemin signé disparut. Les lumières des bougies se firent moins tamisées et les jeunes filles enlevèrent leurs capuchons.

La chef était une élève de Serdaigle de septième année abordant une imposante tignasse rousse. Adeline se demanda où elle l'avait déjà vu avant de comprendre : c'était la préfète-en-chef.

Sérieusement.

La préfète-en-chef de Poudlard était membre d'une secte.

Par Merlin, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette école, songea Miss Burbage.

\- Bienvenue dans le Fan-club Indispensable et Brillant de l'Admirable Sirius Orion Black.

\- Le FIBASOB, précisa une jeune sorcière brune qui avait l'air surexcitée, mais on dit FIB, ça va plus vite.

\- Je croyais que le FIB était la Fédération Inter-collège de Bavoboules ? s'étonna Adeline.

\- On t'a mentit. Plus personne ne joue à ce jeu ringard, le vieux Club nous sert simplement de couverture.

\- Plus rien ne m'étonne, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Hum, hum, fit la chef. Je m'appelle Sara Wirling et j'ai l'honneur de présider le FIB cette année. En signant ce parchemin, tu as accédé au grade de Novice. Si tu passes les épreuves avec succès tu auras le titre d'Aspirante jusqu'à devenir Petite-Amie.

\- Okay... souffla Adeline. Et il y a des règles ?

\- Une seule, pour le moment, annonça Sara. Tu passeras les épreuves dans trois jours. D'ici là, tu dois garder une attitude neutre vis à vis de Sirius Black...

\- Sirius Black... murmurèrent les filles en prenant une attitude recueillie.

\- Et tu ne dois parler du Club à personne hormis ses membres présentes ici.

\- Ni écrire, ni chanter, ni communiquer de quelque moyen que ce soit de façon à informer quelqu'un d'extérieur de l'existence du Club ou de ses activités, précisa la brune.

\- C'est noté, murmura Adeline.

\- Pour justifier ton absence, tu n'auras qu'a dire que tu as eut un dérangement stomacale, quelque chose du genre.

\- A dans trois jours Miss Burbage, conclu la présidente. Bonne chance.

Adeline se retourna vers la porte puis jeta un regard aux filles réunies, hésitante à sortir.

\- Au fait, lança la longue brune, je m'appelle Cornélia Scamander, je suis vice-présidente et en cinquième année à Serdaigle. N'hésite pas à venir me parler si tu as des questions, des inquiétudes, des angoisses...

\- C'est gentil, souffla Adeline, et elle sortit finalement.

Cornélia se retourna vers les filles avec un grand sourire.

\- Je la sens bien celle là ! Je mise six noise sur sa victoire aux épreuves.

\- Tenu, répondit la présidente, je la trouve trop véhémente.

\- Moi aussi, dit une autre des membres du FIB.

\- Bon, toutes celles qui participent au pari, venez vous inscrire, lança une jeune fille au yeux blues-vert et aux cheveux coupés court ébouriffés autour de son visage. La cote est de deux contre un.

C'était la trésorière du FIB, Pandora Clarke, meilleure amie de Cornélia.

Une partie des filles l'entourèrent, pariant contre ou pour Adeline. Une fois le brouhaha apaisé, la présidente agita sa baguette pour faire un cercle complet avec les fauteuils et les invita à se ré-asseoir.

\- Bien, Cornélia, l'ordre du jour s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille se leva et énonça joyeusement :

\- Tout d'abord, la préparation des épreuves. Chacune connaît sa tâche. Lena s'occupera de vérifier vos questions, Cindy est responsable des interactions et tests physiques. Tout doit être prêt dans 48heures au plus tard, histoire que nous ayons un peu de marge.

Un murmure approbateur parcourut le cercle et Cornélia poursuivit :

\- Ensuite, l'opération Pom Pom Girl est toujours en cours la demande a été présenté à Mme Bibine qui y est plutôt favorable mais n'a pas encore confirmé notre autorisation pour le premier match de la saison.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Qu'est-ce qui la retient ? demanda une Poufsouffle.

\- Je crois qu'elle attend un retour du Professeur McGonagall qui trouve cette coutume moldu plutôt étrange et un peu... indécente.

\- Forcément, souffla une Serpentard d'un air exaspéré. On risque de voir leurs chevilles.

\- Scandale, s'amusa Cornélia.

\- Néanmoins, il faut résoudre le problème, dit Sara. Et avant le premier week-end d'octobre, ce qui est bientôt.

\- Je pourrais aller demander à la prof' d'Étude des Moldus d'intercéder pour nous auprès de Mago' proposa une autre fille.

\- Bonne idée !

\- Et on pourrait proposer à Mago' d'assister à un entraînement ! Bien sur on présenterait un faux numéro...

\- Parfait, approuva Cornélia. Je pense que ça devrait largement suffire, mais tenez moi tout de même au courant de l'avancement.

\- Point suivant ? demanda Sara Wirling.

\- C'est tout pour moi Présidente. Pandora ?

\- Nous sommes à jour sur les cotisations et ce avant même la fin du premier mois de cours. Je suis fière de vous les filles, nul doute que votre motivation nous permettra d'accomplir de grandes choses cette année !

\- Excellent, approuva la présidente. Et bien si personne n'a rien à ajouter, je propose que nous clôturions la séance avec la lecture de notre Loi.

Elle parcourut le cercle des yeux, recueillant l'accord de toutes les filles qui hochèrent la tête.

Se levant, elles se donnèrent les mains, et récitèrent d'une voix solennelle :

« Je sais voir la beauté de l'Élu partout où elle est

Je remercie la vie de m'avoir placé dans ses filets,

Pour la glorifier je suis prête à tout

Pour la protéger je suis prête à tout.

Je garderais notre secret de celles qui n'en sont digne

Restant prête à reconnaître mes sœurs au moindre signe.

Jamais mes lèvres ne toucherons Son visage bien-aimé

Mais toujours mon intelligence et mon énergie lui seront consacrées.

Tel est mon engagement au Fan-club Indispensable et Brillant de Sirius Orion Black

Et si je me parjure, que je sois jetée en pâture au calamar du lac. »

\- Ainsi est et sera, dit gravement Sara Wirling.

\- Ainsi est et sera, répétèrent les filles.

* * *

 _Coucou tout le mooooonde !_

 _Je sais ce que vous êtes entrain de vous dire : mais cette fanfic' à l'air de vouloir battre de records de stupidité ! Et bien oui, comme j'ai l'esprit joueur, je me suis lancée le challenge d'écrire une fanfic' qui ne soit pas du Yaoi. Donc pour compenser ma frustration, je vais redoubler de trufferies :D_

 _J'espère que ça vous amusera, au moins autant que je m'amuse en l'écrivant, je vous fais pleins de bisoux ! Et réjouissez-vous : le pire est à venir !_


	2. Les épreuves

2- Les épreuves

\- Oh oh, murmura Pandora. Elle est verte, je crois qu'elle va vomir son dîner.

Cornélia jeta un œil à la jolie Adeline qui confirma les dires de son amie.

\- En tout cas, elle n'est pas maquillée comme une voiture volée, ce qui signifie qu'elle a réussit à tenir sa langue et donc la première épreuve.

\- Oui, mais ça ne te fait gagner que quelques points de probabilité de remporter ton pari, tu es toujours sous la barre des 50%. Tu sais parce que...

\- Parce qu'elle a eut deux cours commun avec Lui l'an dernier dont un mois pendant lequel il était célibataire sans qu'il manifeste d'intérêt, je sais, coupa Cornélia. Tu me l'a déjà répété au moins cinq fois.

\- Trois et demi, tu finis toujours par m'interrompre quand je te répète quelque chose pour la quatrième fois, s'amusa Pandora.

\- Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore ?

Les deux amies sursautèrent d'un même geste, Cornélia allant jusqu'à faire voler son pain par terre. Elle le ramassa et souffla dessus en grommelant :

\- Salut, Lily.

Pandora, les yeux brillants d'admiration, comme d'habitude, lui fit la bise et s'écarta pour lui laisser une place à la table des Serdaigle.

Bien qu'âgée d'un an de plus que les deux filles, la rousse de Gryffondor s'était liée d'amitié avec elles pendant les vacances d'été d'il y a deux ans. La famille Scamander, père, mère et les deux filles, était partie, ainsi qu'elle le faisait souvent avec Georgie Clarke, la mère de Pandora et sa fille.

Par hasard, les deux familles et les Evans s'étaient retrouvées dans la même maison de vacances dans le Sussex.

Le père de Cornélia, M. Scamander, qui travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique c'était tout de suite très bien entendu avec M et Mme Evans qui étaient eux même avocats dans le monde moldus. Les adolescentes, par conséquent, ne s'était plus quittés, d'autant plus que Pétunia, la détestable sœur de Lily avait trouvé un grand réconfort dans la présence de Mary, la grande-sœur de Cornélia, Cracmole de son état. L'arrangement était idéal pour tout le monde, et, l'été dernier, ils étaient repartis tous ensemble, volontairement cette fois.

Lily était donc devenue leur « grande-copine » soutient indéfectible et enchantement de secour en cas de devoir particulièrement ardu en potion.

Elle était de plus une excellente façon de recueillir des informations de première main sur Sirius-le-Magnifique, bien que Pandora le réprouve très fortement, considérant cette attitude comme de la trahison. Mais Cornélia, elle, ne s'en privait pas.

\- Oh, tu sais, lança-t-elle, on a jamais finit de comploter, c'est un peu dans notre nature. On a même pas besoin de motifs ou de buts particuliers, notre vie entière n'est qu'une vaste succession de complots.

\- Parles pour toi, marmonna Pandora alors que Lily éclatait de rire.

\- Je sais, toi tu ne vis que pour la magie et les expériences qu'elle permet, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle à la blonde qui eut un sourire ravi.

\- Exact ! D'ailleurs, toujours pas d'effet secondaire à mon sort de protection solaire ?

\- Non, pas le moindre ! Il a tenu presque trois semaine, c'est une merveille ! Tu devrais le faire breveter.

\- Génial... souffla-t-elle. Mais j'attends de trouver quelque chose qui permette vraiment de bloquer tout les UV et autres radiations. Si j'y parviens, on pourra peut-être s'en servir aussi pour aller dans l'espace !

\- T'es cinglée, rigola Cornélia. Qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier ferait dans l'espace ?

\- Comme les moldus, répondit Lily, des recherches scientifiques, de l'exploration...

\- Bof. Je ne crois pas trop que les moldus soient vraiment allés sur la lune, pour moi c'est... comment dit on ? Un montage.

\- N'importe quoi, Cornélia ! s'indigna la rousse.

La conversation dura jusqu'à ce que la Grande-Salle soit presque vide et qu'il soit temps pour les deux filles de rejoindre le FIB.

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

Adeline leva les yeux au ciel devant l'arc de cercle de jeune-filles encapuchonnées.

\- J'ai déjà vu vos visages, vous savez, vous pouvez arrêter ce cirque.

\- Pas du tout, répondit une voix, le cérémonialisme, c'est essentiel.

\- Si vous le dites, murmura Miss Burbage, peu convaincue.

Celle qui devait être la présidente s'avança :

\- Tu as réussit la première épreuve en gardant notre secret, félicitation. Notre Élu a besoin de petites amies qui savent tenir leur langue plutôt que de buses au bec bavard.

\- Jolie allitération, lança la voix de la dénommé Cornélia.

\- Merci. Tu n'en est cependant qu'au début de tes épreuves, ma chère. Et la suite, c'est maintenant !

Elle se recula et une sorcière plutôt petite s'avança, et l'interrogatoire commença :

\- Quel est ton plat préféré ?

\- As-tu des frères et sœurs ?

\- Que penses-tu du groupe Rock'n Magic ?

\- As-tu déjà été infidèle ?

\- Quelles est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Tu aimes le Quidditch ?...

Les questions les plus variées et les plus étranges s'enchaînèrent. Tantôt basique, comme « quelle est ta date de naissance » ou intime « es-tu toujours vierge », tantôt totalement loufoque « les squamandres, mythe ou réalité ». Elle avait à peine le temps de répondre qu'il fallait déjà passer à la suivante. C'était épuisant, mais Adeline en compris vite l'utilité : elle ne pouvait mentir sans ralentir considérablement son temps de réponse.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, une plume à papote notait ses réponses soigneusement sur un parchemin surveillée par une sorcière dont les cheveux blonds ébouriffés dépassaient du capuchon. Enfin, les questions cessèrent.

Adeline porta la main à son front et le trouva en sueur, sans surprise. Une des filles s'avança vers elle, proposant un verre d'eau, mais la jeune fille, méfiante qu'il s'agisse d'un autre test, refusa.

Ensuite les filles lui proposèrent de les suivre et sortirent de la Salle. En catimini, puisque le couvre-feu était passé, mais avec l'aide de Sara Wirling, dont le statut de préfète-en-chef était bien pratique, elles arrivèrent finalement devant la Tapisserie de Barnabas de Follet, un sorcier qui avait essayé d'apprendre la danse aux Trolls.

Une nouvelle fille s'avança -où était-ce la même ? Elle avait l'air plus grande- et fit trois aller-retour devant le mur en face de la tapisserie. Une porte s'ouvrit, et les sorcières la franchirent, Adeline en dernier.

Aussitôt, elle se retrouva face à ce qui semblait être... un parcours du combattant moldu. Il y avait des échelles, des cordes, des filets magiques, une marre de boue, un tremplin, bref, la totale.

\- Tu dois faire le meilleur temps possible, annonça une voix, ta course sera finit quand tu parviendras à toucher la photo de Sirius Black.

\- Sirius Black... psalmodièrent les filles qui étaient installées dans ce qui semblait être des tribunes.

\- Départ dans : 3,2,1 Go !

Se maudissant d'avoir mit des talons et se maudissant plus encore d'avoir accepté le contrat Adeline s'élança en avant.

Aussitôt, une photo de Sirius, souriant, apparut devant elle. Elle resta une seconde à le fixer, surprise de constater combien sa simple image et dans des circonstances pareilles pouvait encore la faire sourire. Et manqua de se prendre une sorte d'énorme poutre horizontale qui lui fonça dessus. Adeline se jeta à terre avec un cri.

Des malades, ces filles étaient des malades, cette poutre aurait pu la tuer !

Cependant, sans doute devait elle avoir un coté malade aussi, puisqu'au lieu d'abandonner, elle se mit à ramper sur le ventre. Adeline se redressa, escalada l'obstacle devant elle, se mit debout dessus, tenta d'attraper la photo mais fut contrainte par le retour de la poutre de sauter à bas sans avoir pu l'atteindre.

Elle poursuivit sa course, frôlant presque le visage de Sirius qui lui faisait un clin d'œil d'encouragement en plongeant sa main au travers du filet, ratant complètement sa descente et dégringolant dans la boue.

Miss Burbage eut un gémissement désespéré. Toutes les copines que Sirius avait eut avaient donc fait ça ? Elle repensa à la petite blonde délicate de l'an dernier, à l'opulente brune qui était passée après... Ces filles avaient été dans cette situation avant elle. Ces filles dont elle s'était moquée en les traitant de greluches qui n'étaient avec Sirius que pour son physique et sa popularité alors que elle, elle avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui. Ces filles n'avaient pas renoncé, même couvertes de boue.

Adeline serra les poings. Hors de question de faire moins qu'elles. Elle méritait d'avoir Sirius à son tour, d'avoir la chance d'être intime avec lui, de pouvoir tenter, contrairement aux autres, de le garder.

Avec un grognement de rage, elle reprit sa course.

Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? En valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Et comme pour répondre à son interrogation, la photo revint planer tout près d'elle. Adeline pouvait presque entendre sa voix à ses oreilles. Bien sur qu'il en valait la peine. Ce mec était un rêve. Un rêve qu'on fait quand on est gamine, qu'on n'espère plus rencontrer un jour en vrai quand on devient adolescente. Pourtant il était là, dans son école, beau comme un acteur et naturel, vivant, à porté de main...

Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas tenter d'atteindre ce rêve, d'être la fille à ses cotés, celle qu'il embrasse et qu'il chérit.

Adeline bondit sur le tremplin, manqua de se tordre une cheville, roula sur un tas de matelas moelleux et eut brusquement une idée. De génie. Qu'elle aurait dû avoir depuis le début.

\- Accio photo de Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle en remerciant le ciel d'avoir retenue cette incantation après l'avoir lue dans un magasine de Sort et Sorciers.

La photo tant convoitée voleta jusqu'à elle et Adeline la prit dans ses mains sales, pleurant presque de soulagement. Les filles du Club applaudirent à tout rompre. L'une d'entre elle se présenta avec un verre, qu'elle accepta cette fois avec reconnaissance.

Mal lui en prit.

L'alcool lui enflamma la gorge, la faisant recracher partout, des gouttes lui sortant même par le nez. Dégoulinante, furieuse, elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Et elle s'effondra par terre.

 **A suivre...**


	3. L'apprentissage

Salut mes petites loutres joyeuses ! Vous avez surement noté de votre oeil avisé le raiting T de cette histoire ? Et bien il y a dans ce chapitre quelques gaudrioles et autres alusions sexuelles qui le justifie, je pense.

Merci de me lire, vous êtes super !

* * *

3- L'apprentissage

Adeline ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Elle était dans le prétendu Club de Bavoboules, assise sur une chaise, et semblait avoir sommeillé sur le bureau. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. N'était-elle pas censée passer des épreuves ?... Elle s'étira, ses vêtements étaient propres et pourtant elle se sentait plutôt crasseuse.

Sara Wirling s'avança vers elle, son capuchon sur les épaules.

\- Félicitations, Adeline. Tu vas sortir avec Sirius Black.

Et bien sur, les autres filles répétèrent le prénom, cette fois en synchronisation avec Miss Burbage, qui semblait euphorique. Elle ne savait pas ce qui, finalement, lui valait cet honneur, mais elle en était ravie.

\- Nous avons analysé ta personnalité au travers des réponses que tu nous as fournie et nous avons mis en place une stratégie d'approche qui te correspond, annonça doctement l'autre Serdaigle blonde.

\- Heu... C'est à dire ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas décemment utiliser toujours les mêmes techniques d'approche, sinon ça ne fonctionnerait plus, précise une brunette plutôt petite. Pour ton cas, nous avons décidé de deux phases : 1) Rapprochement 2) Opération damoiselle en détresse. Cela devrait mener à un rendez-vous galant et ensuite ce sera à toi de jouer !

\- Mais avant de te lancer, dit Sara, il va te falloir travailler dur. Es-tu prête à devenir incollable sur le plus beau garçon du monde ?

\- Absolument, assura Adeline.

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, la jeune fille regretta au moins une bonne dizaine de fois sa réponse. Elle découvrait grâce au FIB un nouveau monde à l'intérieur de Poudlard et regrettait parfois de ne pas être resté sereinement dans l'ignorance.

Les filles étaient partout. Dans sa classe – Daisy, son ancienne partenaire de botanique, qui dormait à deux lits du sien!- à la bibliothèque, dans le parc, partout !

Elles communiquaient entre elles grâce à un système de petites balles molles qui pouvaient transmettre le son sur plusieurs kilomètres et se tenaient au courant de tout ce qui concernait Sirius. Discrètes, ne l'approchant jamais directement, il y en avait pourtant quasiment toujours une à ses côtés, ou bien à proximité. Complètement flippant.

Tous les soirs, Adeline, qui prétendait auprès de ses amis prendre des cours de rattrapage en Runes, se voyait soumise à toutes sortes de présentation en rapport avec Sirius. Et ensuite, elle se faisait interrogée, et gare si elle n'était pas attentive !

\- Reprenons, dit sentencieusement une fille nommée Lena. La priorité numéro un de l'Élu est ?...

\- Ses amis, récita Adeline. Pour plaire à Sirius, il faut plaire à James et Peter et être gentille avec Lupin.

\- Bien ! Qu'est-ce qui dégoûte le plus l'Élu en matière de caractère ?

\- La lâcheté, et, juste après, d'attacher de l'importance au statut du sang.

\- A propos de sa famille ?

\- Sujet tabou entre tous, ne jamais l'aborder !

Parfait ! la félicita Léna. Une fois que tu maîtriseras les règles, tu pourras oublier les règles, il est déjà arrivé qu'une de ses copines arrive à échanger avec lui au sujet de son frère, Regulus, mais tu es encore loin de ce niveau de Siriussisme.

\- Bien sur... soupira Adeline.

Les informations étaient, bien évidemment, pertinentes. Elles permettaient de voir Sirius sous un tout autre jour et lui éviterait sans doute des erreurs mais... Quelque part, elle avait un peu l'impression de se gâcher la surprise. Sans compter son autre impression persistante et presque aussi désagréable : celle de participer à l'activité d'une secte.

Les présentations, cela dit, étaient toujours distrayantes, à grand renfort de photographies magiques agrandies sur lesquelles les filles dessinaient des points, des flèches, des commentaires.

Il y eut également un cour de « physique » qui fut une des phases les plus douloureuses pour Adeline.

\- Il faut jouer sur tes atouts, insista la brune qui s'occupait d'elle. Et sur tes contrastes avec sa dernière copine. Clairement, l'Élu est sorti de sa phase « filles très apprêtées » et serait plutôt dans une période « rock'n roll ». Visiblement le mouvement moldu punk le fascine.

\- D'accord, marmonna Adeline à qui on avait fait un topo sur le sujet il y a quelques minutes.

\- Tu es brune, ton visage est très mignon, surtout grâce à ton petit nez retroussé et tes taches de rousseur. Tu peux donc te permettre de forcer carrément sur l'eye-liner et le mascara sans faire trop vulgaire. Tu n'as pas de piercing et c'est dommage, mais tu peux en utiliser des faux. Un au niveau du cartilage de l'oreille gauche serait idéal.

\- Attends, mais si je change mon style vestimentaire du jour au lendemain, Sirius va bien remarquer qu'il a quelque chose de bizarre, non ?

Sa « professeure » éclata de rire.

\- Oh, il va remarquer que tu es différente, et que tu lui plaîs plus qu'avant, et c'est le but. Mais fait moi confiance, jamais il ne fera le lien entre tes changements et lui. En fait, il remarquera que ton style général a changé, mais sera incapable de dire précisément en quoi.

\- C'est... étrange.

\- C'est un garçon de seize ans Adeline, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Le seul suffisamment fin pour réussir ce genre de lien c'est Remus, et pour te mettre Remus dans la poche il suffit de...

\- Être bienveillante, lui offrir du chocolat et manifester de la tolérance envers l'intégration des créatures magique humanoïde, récita Miss Burbage.

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête, et, se sentant encouragé, Adeline demanda :

\- Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ce besoin d'entendre que les êtres de l'eau peuvent être sympathiques et que les... , elle frissonna, loup-garou sont de grands incompris ?

L'autre la dévisagea un instant puis lança d'un ton dégagé :

\- Chacun ses marottes, pas vrai ?

Adeline était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça. Mais elle avait trop peur du FIB pour fouiner : si elles ne lui avait rien dit, c'est qu'elle ne devait rien savoir. Et vu le niveau de folie de ces nanas, elle n'allait pas tenter de déroger à leurs règles.

Et puis, il y eut la parti « sexuelle ». Là Adeline eut envie de hurler, d'embarras, de désespoir, et finit même par le faire pour de bon. Ce qui lui fit du bien.

Elle apprit bien malgré elle les... dimensions de Sirius Black, qui était plutôt épais, ses positions favorites, les endroits dans lesquels il avait déjà copulé, ses enthousiasmes ou dégoûts pour certaines choses.

\- Cependant, insista la Serpentard de septième année qui se chargeait de son « instruction », comme tu es vierge, ces informations ne sont pour toi que purement théoriques. La seule importante qu'il te faut retenir pour le moment c'est d'être détendue sur le sujet et surtout, ne pas te forcer. Si tu veux avoir un coït avec l'Élu, je te conseille de ne pas avoir l'air trop anxieuse, en général il refuse de coucher avec les filles vierges qui ont l'air d'attacher une importance démesurée à leur première fois.

\- Mais... mais, c'est important non ?

\- Oui, certes. Cependant il n'y a pas que ça dans une vie de couple. Si tu crèves de désir, crois moi ça se fera tout seul, mais si ça t'angoisse, ne fais rien plutôt que de risquer de te traumatiser pour la suite, et le culpabiliser.

\- Mouais, marmonna Adeline.

En fait, c'était plutôt rassurant qu'il n'y ait aucune règle à ce sujet autre que « fait le si tu le sens », songea-t-elle. Mais bon, s'il avait pu ne pas y avoir une vingtaine de filles à l'affût de son hypothétique première fois, ça aurait sans doute été bien mieux. On ne peut pas tout avoir paraît-il.

Enfin maintenant, elle allait tout de même passer tous les jours de sa vie devant le placard du premier étage, sachant que Sirius avait déjà couché avec une nana dedans. Et elle allait devoir le regarder dans les yeux en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'on lui avait expliqué, à grand renfort d'illustration, comme pratiquer une fellation idéale selon ses goûts.

Arg.

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

\- Tu es presque prête, sourit la vice-présidente du FIB, Cornélia. Des questions ? Des suggestions ?

Adeline fixa la jeune fille. Elle était plutôt grande, plus d'un mètre soixante-quinze et avait dans ses cheveux des genres de fils de laines colorés entourant certaines de ces mèches. Surtout, elle semblait en permanence déborder d'une énergie très fatigante pour son entourage. Miss Burbage se souvenait d'avoir déjà entendu parler d'elle...

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as essayé de dresser, il y a deux ans, le Saul Cogneur ?

\- Pas le dresser ! L'apprivoiser ! Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de violence sans souffrance derrière et que sans doute il...

Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils en la voyant commencer à rire.

\- Bref, ce n'est pas moi le sujet. Alors si tu n'as rien à ajouter...

Non, non, attends, désolée. Je voulais savoir : est-ce que Sirius ne voit pas de problème dans le fait que toutes ses copines soient à ce point... parfaites ? Je veux dire : gentilles, courageuses, attentionnées...

\- Non, pour deux raisons. Primo, nous ne choisissons pas toujours ce mode de fonctionnement. Là il collait juste bien avec ton caractère, mais je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de l'espèce de pétasse avec qui il était sorti en quatrième année ?...

\- A peu près, dit lentement Adeline.

\- Et bien avec elle, nous avions choisit un style « petite-peste cachant derrière son sale caractère une grande timidité due à une famille trop sévère ». L'Elu avait gobé ça comme un flamby.

\- Comme un quoi ?

\- Un genre de dessert moldus plutôt mou qu'ils s'amusent à lancer en l'air et à gober au vol ! répondit joyeusement Scamander. Il paraît qu'il y a même des compétitions de ça !

\- Ils sont fous ces moldus...

\- Moi je trouve ça chouette, enfin c'est vrai que ne pouvant lancer un « anapneo » pour dégager les voies respiratoires c'est un peu dangereux mais... Enfin bref, deuzio, pour ce qui est de la perfection ne t'en fait pas : chassez le naturel, il reviendra au galop ! Tu seras sans doute idéale pour lui les deux premières semaines, et puis tu t'habitueras à lui, tu te relâcheras et commettra des erreurs. Ça fait partit du jeu. Nous, on t'assure un bon départ, après ça reste toi aux commandes.

Adeline resta pensive puis demanda :

\- Si, une fois qu'on sera en couple lui et moi -elle commençait à se faire à l'idée que ça allait vraiment arriver- j'ai des questions ou des interrogations...

\- Bien-sûr que tu pourras nous contacter. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend aussi certaine ?

\- L'expérience. Les filles, une fois enivrée par leur bonheur, parviennent toujours à se convaincre que si elles lui ont plu, c'est moins grâce à nos conseils que grâce à leur charme personnel, dit Cornélia d'un ton un peu amère.

La discussion se poursuivit encore un peu, et enfin, alors que Miss Burbage commençait à se sentir légèrement nauséeuse sous le trop-plein d'information, la phase 1- du plan de séduction fut lancée.

 **A suivre...**


	4. Rapprochement et Conditionnement

Salut ! Voilà la suite, gaiement gaiement :D Avec toujours plus Siriussite-aigüe !

* * *

4- Rapprochement et conditionnement

\- Cible en approche ! Elle va le croiser dans 3, 2, 1... Impact !

Tentant résolument d'ignorer la Serpentard qu'elle voyait appuyée sur le mur près de là où Sirius se tenait avec ses amis et dont elle savait qu'elle était membre du FIB, Adeline s'avança vers les Maraudeurs, le cœur battant.

\- Salut... souffla-t-elle.

Et si il ne se souvient plus de mon prénom ? C'était-elle inquiétée quand on lui avait présenté le plan. J'aurais l'air débile !

\- Il connaîtra ton prénom, assura une membre du FIB, on a parlé de toi devant lui deux fois cette dernière semaine.

\- Non mais tu nous prend pour des débutantes ou quoi ?

\- En effet, Sirius répondit avec un grand naturel :

\- Salut Burbage ! Les gars, voici Adeline Burbage, elle est ma partenaire en Métamorphose.

Sa « partenaire » savoura intérieurement Adeline.

Se souvenant des instructions, elle sourit à Potter, Pettigrow et Remus, mais se rapprocha de Sirius un peu plus qu'il était nécessaire. Aussitôt elle sentit une bourrasque de vent dans son dos qui envoya du même coup ses cheveux dans son visage.

En face d'elle, le visage de Sirius se fendit d'un large sourire heureux, comme si elle venait de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Il était vraiment très beau comme ça.

Merlin ! Leur truc marchait vraiment ! C'était impressionnant... Et terrifiant. Un peu des deux.

En effet, juste avant de lancer la phase un, les filles du FIB l'avaient de nouveau entourées, vêtues de leurs longues capes à capuchon.

Habituée désormais à ces simagrées, - comme quoi on s'habitue à tout- Adeline avait simplement attendu qu'elles crachent le morceau.

\- Chère Aspirante, tu as finit ta formation. En récompense, tu auras le droit d'utiliser notre arme secrète, indispensable dans la séduction du Sirius Black.

\- Sirius Black... murmurèrent les autres.

Adeline frissonna. Non, ça, elle s'y habituait pas, finalement.

\- Très bien, heu... merci ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ça, mon amie, dit la voix rêveuse de la blonde mal coiffée -Pandora Clarke- c'est une de mes inventions et un des grands secret de notre succès.

Une des filles s'avança d'un pas lent et elle lui tendit un petit flacon de parfum.

Quand j'étais en troisième année, et l'Élu en quatrième, j'ai été accepté dans ce Fan-club et j'ai mis en place cette petite merveille.

\- Quelle modestie, observa Adeline.

\- Face au génie à l'état pur, faire preuve de modestie ne serait que de l'ingratitude ! lança sèchement la voix de Cornélia. Écoute au lieu de persifler.

Toutes les fois où Sirius a sentit l'odeur de ce parfum, nous lui avons jeté un léger sortilège d'Allégresse. Depuis maintenant trois ans son esprit associe cette odeur à un inexplicable sentiment de joie et de satisfaction. Quand tu seras proche de lui, portant cette odeur, il associera cette joie à ta présence.

Adeline resta bouche-bée.

\- Vous... vous avez... conditionné Sirius Black avec ce truc ?!

\- Génial, non ?

\- Mais ! C'est horrible !

\- Allons, allons, fit la présidente d'un ton calme. Que faut-il pour que quelqu'un ai envie de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, hum ? Une attirance physique, une certaine harmonie intellectuelle et ! Un élément déclencheur. Nous pouvons te rendre attirante à ses yeux, nous pouvons t'apprendre comment être complice avec lui. Ce parfum est l'élément déclencheur.

Le jeune-fille, mal à l'aise, tortilla le bout de sa queue de cheval.

\- Je crois que c'est un peu trop pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Adeline, dit Cornélia d'un ton tranquille. Tu as déjà eut des cours commun avec lui pendant un an. Vous êtes dans la même année. Tu as eut l'occasion de lui parler le jour où ton Bulubus agressif s'est échappé et lui a sauté dessus. Malgré ça, il ne t'a jamais remarqué. Tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux.

Le cœur d'Adeline se serra. C'était vrai. Elle rêvait, mais Sirius lui, continuait sa vie sans même avoir retenu son prénom.

Grâce au FIB, ça va changer. Mais nous n'avons jamais essayé de prétendre que c'était un processus naturel : nous tordons la réalité pour parvenir à nos fins. Jusqu'à ce que nos fins deviennent réalité. Et aujourd'hui, l'objectif est que tu sois réellement spéciale pour lui. C'est bien ce que tu veux non ?

\- Oui, admit Adeline.

\- Alors, fais nous confiance.

Et désormais en voyant Sirius sourire cette manière grâce à elle, en la regardant, elle, dans les yeux, Adeline sentit que pour la première fois, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait ce choix. Son cœur accéléra doucement, envoyant comme de petites étincelles de joie dans ses veines.

Les nanas du FIB étaient très certainement cinglés, mais elles étaient également, c'était indéniable, brillantes.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on s'avance sur le devoir de Métamorphose de la fin de la semaine ? demanda Adeline.

\- La transformation de chauve-souris en aquarium ? Personnellement j'y arrive déjà très bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Adeline, mais c'est une note de groupe que nous aurons...

Sirius eut un sourire charmeur.

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide, c'est ça ?

Se souvenant des instructions, Adeline fit la moue et regarda ses pieds dans une attitude embarrassée. Puis elle releva le menton et répondit d'un ton fier :

\- Oui, si tu veux bien.

\- Compte sur moi ! dit le brun avec un un clin d'oeil.

Adeline sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Réviser. Sirius allait l'aider à réviser. Sirius détestait réviser, donc si il avait accepté c'est que... Elle lui plaisait.

S'efforçant de contenir sa joie, Adeline le remercia et s'éloigna immédiatement.

Au début, ne le laisse pas s'habituer à ta présence. Surgit devant lui, rends le heureux, puis éloigne toi et laisse le ressentir le manque, avaient insisté les filles du FIB.

Aussi, elle alla rejoindre ses copines de classe, hochant au passage la tête en direction de la Serpentard qui espionnait. Celle-ci eut un haussement de sourcils, comme si elle ne comprenait pas son attention, mais porta immédiatement sa main à sa bouche. Main qui devait contenir leur balle-au-phone. Ou ballophone.

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

\- Phase un du rapprochement : succès, annonça une voix.

Cornélia hocha la tête avec satisfaction et rangea la balle dans sa poche. A coté d'elle, Pandora était penchée sur un gros livre, sourcils froncés. Sachant que dans ces moments là elle n'aimait pas être dérangée, la grande brune déplia silencieusement ses longues jambes et s'éloigna.

A peine était-elle sortit de la bibliothèque que la balle vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa poche. Elle la porta à son oreille :

\- Opération Pom-pom girl va être un succès aussi ! Vice-présidente ? On peut se voir ?

\- Je suis juste à coté de toi, Amélia.

La jolie brune sursauta et se retourna vers Cornélia.

\- Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Alors, quelles bonnes nouvelles as-tu pour moi ?

\- La prof' d'Étude des Moldus a parlé à McGonagall qui est venue voir notre échauffement.

\- Et … ?

\- Et elle a trouvé ça « charmant » ! gloussa Amélia d'un ton ravi. Elle a dit « frivole mais charmant ».

\- C'est parfait, bravo ! Félicite toute ton équipe.

\- Merci, merci, mais on fait ça pour le plaisir tu sais ! Vivement le match !

\- Oui, tellement ! Gryffondor-Serpentard, première rencontre de l'année, on va avoir un public chaud-bouillant ! s'enthousiasma la Serdaigle.

\- Est-ce que tu voudras bien... tu sais. Prendre des photos ?

\- Bien sur ! J'en avait l'intention de toute façon. Je vous ferait un tirage spécial en grand si vous voulez.

\- Ça serait super ! Merci !

Cornélia sourit et fit demi-tour après un clin d'oeil. Décidément, cette journée était un pur concentré de réussite. En même temps, songea-t-elle, il ne faut pas trop forcer sur le karma. Si j'en dépense trop pour cette journée, je vais me prendre une compensation négative bientôt.

Aussi décida-t-elle sagement de retourner à la bibliothèque pour étudier la matière dans laquelle elle était la moins bonne à savoir : Sortilège.

En chemin, elle pensait au FIB et avait le cœur léger. C'était vraiment une bonne organisation, remplit d'esprits et de corps dynamiques et dévoués. Bien sur, toutes auraient voulu un jour être la copine de Sirius, et cette possibilité disparaissait pour toujours en rejoignant le Fan-club. Et en même temps... A voir les filles filer et défiler entre ses bras sans qu'aucune, excepté la formidable Claire Mackenit, avait qui il avait tout de même rompu cet été, ne parvienne véritablement à retenir son cœur, elles se sentaient finalement plus proche de lui à travers le FIB.

Au moins, elles, savaient la vérité. Connaissaient l'artifice. Et, sans doute quelque part, l'appréciait suffisamment pour préférer ne jamais être proche de lui plutôt qu'être proche de lui grâce à une habile manipulation.

Cornélia poussa la porte de la bibliothèque.

Pandora leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

Sirius Black était un fantasme. Un fantasme qui vivait, parlait, respirait. Un fantasme avec lequel elle pouvait indirectement interagir. Et en cela, elle se savait chanceuse. Sirius était une formidable excuse pour toutes les expériences, une géniale source d'énergie et de motivation. C'était sans doute pour ça que son amie Pandora restait une membre active du FIB alors que même, de son propre aveu, elle ne trouvait pas Black « si extraordinaire que ça ».

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

Les jeunes filles du FIB restèrent à l'affût toute la semaine. L'entraînement du mercredi de Adeline par Sirius se passa très bien.

Pandora et Cornélia en écoutèrent le rapport, assise au fond du parc de Poudlard. Avec l'autorisation de Hagrid, le garde-chasse, elles y avaient installé un enclot dans lequel paissait paisiblement un mouton répondant au doux nom de Sir Laurens Macdougal. Le mouton était l'animal domestique de Cornélia, mais devait son étonnante couleur de laine verte aux expériences de Pandora.

\- D'ici à leur prochain cour de Métamorphose, vendredi, il devrait juste avoir le temps qu'il faut pour se languir d'elle ! Peut-être même l'invitera-t-il directement à sortir...

\- Très improbable, répondit Pandora d'un ton docte. Pour moi l'opération Demoiselle en Détresse sera indispensable à l'obtention d'un rendez-vous.

\- D'ailleurs, mauvaise nouvelle, il va falloir qu'on s'y colle pour ça.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna la blonde. Pourquoi ?

\- Hum...

\- Cornélia ?...

\- Oui, j'ai perdu pari contre Lena qui devait s'en occuper, avoua la brune. Je suis désolée ! J'étais vraiment persuadée que c'était Gracluk le pointu qui avait mené la révolte des Gobelins de 1612 !

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Pandora, mais c'est Raglor le filandreux ! Graluk c'est la révolte du 18ème !

\- Oui, oui, il parait.

\- Non mais tu es au courant qu'on passe nos BUSES cette année ?

\- Merci de me mettre la pression !

Il y eut un silence, puis Pandora lança avec un demi-sourire :

\- Désolée. Mais je te préviens, c'est de ta faute, c'est ton pari perdu. Moi je ne parle pas à ce cinglé de Serpentard.

Cornélia eut un soupire.

\- Tu resteras au moins dans les parages pour me soutenir ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui, répondit Pandora.

La brune se leva et s'approcha doucement du mouton vert qui, blasé, se laissa caresser.

\- Pandora...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois que Sir Laurens est heureux ?

\- C'est un mouton. Il a de l'espace, de l'herbe, un abri quand il pleut... Donc je pense que oui. A la rigueur on peut peut-être lui trouver un copain. Mais je ne sais pas si le directeur autorisera un deuxième mouton dans son parc.

\- Il était malade quand je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt ! Si il ne m'avait pas donné l'autorisation de le garder et d'aider Hagrid à le soigner, il serait mort !

\- Oui, et je pense que c'est uniquement pour ça que Dumbledore t'a donné sa permission. Mais un deuxième, ça serait de l'abus.

\- De l'abus d'Albus, ricana Cornélia.

Elle grattouilla la tête de l'ovin et dit :

\- De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il souffre de solitude. Je crois plutôt qu'il voudrait retrouver sa liberté. Ce champs doit lui paraître bien petit par rapport à sa forêt.

\- C'est un mouton ! répéta Pandora. Ce champs est bien plus sur pour lui que la forêt ! Il ne peut pas rêver d'y retourner !

\- Tu ne comprend rien à ce qu'il peut ressentir.

Un ange passa, légèrement consterné.

 **A suivre...**

RAR :

RJ : Yeah ! Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! J'ai bien l'intention de continuer et j'espère que tu continueras à accrocher ! Merci beaucoooouuuup de me lire et de me laisser des reviews *-*


	5. Opération Damoiselle en Détresse

Hellow damoiseaux, damoiselles ! Je suis vraiment navrée pour le retard, hélàs ma vie est un peu compliquée en ce moment ! Mais me revoilà, avec un chapitre que j'apprécie particulièrement.

Enjoy !

* * *

5- Opération Damoiselle en Détresse

\- Et donc, si on considère ces différents paramètres, l'intégration des moldus dans le monde de la Magie serait pour nous une véritable chance ! Je me demandais donc comment toi et tes copains partisants de la supériorité des Sang-Pur arrivez à gérer cette contradiction à votre idéologie, au quotidien ?

Bien que sachant que le polynectard lui donnait l'apparence de Adeline Burbage et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour que Mulciber fasse un jour le lien entre elles deux, Cornélia frissonna. Il était quand même très grand. Et très costaud, puisqu'il était le gardien de l'équipe de Quiddtich de Serpentard. Et surtout, il avait dans le regard une sorte d'ignorance teintée agressivité que la jeune-fille trouvait absolument terrifiante.

\- Donc, articula finalement Mulciber, si je comprend bien, Flitwick ne m'a pas convoqué ?

\- Voilà, confirma Cornélia, c'était juste une excuse pour t'attirer loin de tes copains.

\- M'attirer... pour me parler des Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- Pour que tu sois mon messager et que tu transmettes la question que je viens de te poser à tes amis. Je n'allais pas demander ça directement à Rosier, tu vois. En plus il paraît que c'est toi le plus influençable de la bande, du coup je me suis-dit qu'en t'en parlant en tête à tête j'avais une chance de te convaincre.

\- Moi ? Influençable ? tonna le garçon.

Cornélia crispa nerveusement sa main sur sa baguette, cachée dans sa manche, retenant un petit couinement de terreur. Tout son instinct lui criait de fuir, mais elle savait qu'elle devait mener à bien sa mission.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle précipitamment, c'est le cas de plein de gens bien. Il faut juste être à la botte des bonnes personnes, quoi.

Mulciber dirigea sa main vers sa baguette et Cornélia se reprit rapidement :

\- Bref ! Mon message ! Tu dois transmettre mon message, tu te souviens ? Je suis sure que Rosier serait très fâché si tu lui cachait ça !

Le Serpentard interrompit son geste et eut un sourire cruel.

\- Ouais, t'a raison, je vais aller parler de toi à Evans, t'as raison...

\- Super, souffla Cornélia, soulagée. Tu pourras me rapporter sa réponse ce soir, vers 18h, après mon cour de Métamorphose, d'accord ?

\- C'est ça, à ce soir, ricana Mulciber, se pensant certainement très malin.

La jeune Serdaigle attendit qu'il se soit éloigné, puis se précipita dans la salle de classe vide la plus proche où Pandora l'attendait. Elle s'effondra sur une chaise et s'essuya le front.

\- Alors ? demanda la blonde d'un ton rêveur. Il va bien ?

\- Formidable, répondit Cornélia d'une voix essoufflée, formidable. J'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper.

Elle sortit sa ballophone, la porta devant sa bouche et lança :

\- Phase 1 accomplie, je répète...

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

La sonnerie de classe retentit et Adeline, avec un dernier sourire pour son partenaire, quitta précipitamment la salle de classe. Elle se serait volontiers attardée à ses cotés, mais le FIB lui avait spécifié qu'il était essentiel qu'elle soit la première à sortir.

A peine eut-elle surgit dans le couloir qu'une poigne de fer lui attrapa le bras.

\- Content de te revoir, grogna Mulciber. Viens, on va causer !

Et il l'entraîna dans un embranchement de couloir, désert pour le moment.

Du moins en apparence. En vérité, Pandora et Cornélia était cachée dans une salle de classe supposément condamnée et ne perdait pas une miette de la scène.

\- Damoiselle en détresse en place! chuchota Pandora dans la ballophone. Sauveur en route ?

\- Négatif, répondit une voix, Sauveur discute avec ses amis.

Les deux Serdaigles échangèrent un regard. Dans ce genre d'opération, le timing était primordial, or le timing était toujours la chose la plus difficile à maîtriser.

\- On envoi un décoinçage ? suggéra Cornélia.

En l'occurrence, le décoinçage prévu était simplement Daisy, qui était dans la même classe qu'eux, et devait sortir en leur lançant sans trop d'agressivité : « Vous êtes dans le passage ! ».

Simple suggestion qui devrait suffire pour les faire retourner dans leur Salle Commune, et donc, si on en croyait leur trajet habituel, utiliser le raccourcis qui se trouvait devant l'embranchement où Adeline fait actuellement face à Mulciber.

\- Sauveur en route ! lança finalement la voix dans la ballophone.

\- Parfait, se réjouit à voix-basse Pandora.

Dans le couloir, cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la joie. Mulciber se tenait devant Adeline d'un air menaçant, mais ne faisait pas mine de parler. Il la coinçait, simplement, et semblait attendre quelque chose.

\- Oho, je le sens mal, marmonna Cornélia.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, Wilke arriva, suivit de Rosier lui même et d'un garçon et d'une fille plus jeunes. Les deux Serpentards étaient pour l'un en septième année, pour l'autre en sixième, et tout deux, hélas, plutôt bon élèves et très cruels. Passionnés par l'idéologie du fameux Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Alors Burbage, lança Rosier d'un ton doucereux. Comme ça tu crois que l'intégration de sang moldus dans nos veines est une grande chance pour le monde sorcier ?

\- Heu... je... balbutia Adeline.

\- Sans nul doute que c'est ton propre Sang-mêlé répugnant qui te permet ce genre d'affirmation.

\- Je ne suis pas Sang-mêlée ! Mes parents sont sorciers tout les deux !

\- Ah oui ? Et quand est-il du frère de ta mère ? Ce n'est pas un Cracmole peut-être ? Mariée à une moldue, qui plus est ? Il y a donc bien de la pourriture qui coule dans tes veines.

Pandora sentit son amie se crisper à coté d'elle. Cornélia, qui aimait beaucoup sa propre grande soeur ne supportait pas que l'on insulte les Carcmol.

\- Sauveur en piste ! informa la correspondante du FIB, tu confirmes ?

\- Je confirme ! répondit Pandora en voyant Sirius débarquer au bout du couloir.

Et Cornélia hocha la tête avec un sourire mauvais :

\- J'espère qu'il va bien les défoncer.

\- Attend, il y un problème. Où est James ?

Cornélia vérifia dans le couloir. Effectivement, il y avait Remus et Sirius, qui s'avançait rapidement vers Adeline qui était plaquée contre le mur, mais pas Potter, et Pettigrow s'éclipsa rapidement, lançant qu'il allait chercher un professeur.

Ils étaient donc à cinq contre trois, en espérant qu'Adeline parvienne à se reprendre et se battre.

\- Où est Potter ?! demanda Pandora paniquée.

\- Il a reçu un mot de son Capitaine de Quidditch et il est partit, lança Daisy d'un ton désolé à travers la balle, pourquoi ?

\- Renfort probablement nécessaire, informa Pandora à travers le ballophone.

\- Scamander, prête à intervenir, lança Cornélia d'un ton belliqueux. Confirmation ?

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix de la présidente résonna :

\- Ok. Mais sois discrète. Et ne déclenche pas de catastrophe.

\- Cinq contre un, lança Sirius, encore une belle leçon de courage de la part des Serpentard.

\- Oh, nous savons bien que votre espèce a tendance à se déplacer en meute, répliqua Wilke d'un ton froid. On a anticipé le coup.

\- Formidable, vous êtes donc capable de réfléchir ? Tout espoir n'est pas perdu alors, persifla le Gryffondor.

\- Sirius, marmonna Lupin d'un ton de reproche. Écoutez, je suis préfet, d'accord ? Donc partez sans faire d'histoire et j'éviterais de faire un rapport au directeur.

\- Oh oui, un rapport, j'ai peur, grogna Mulciber.

La tension monta d'un cran. C'était l'instant. Le moment. Ou jamais. Sirius et Rosier furent les premiers à dégainer. Le premier lança un maléfice qui toucha Remus de plein fouet tandis que Sirius l'immobilisait par le maléfice du saucisson.

\- Expulso !s'écria Adeline, réunissant toute son audace Gryffondorienne.

Mulciber fut projeté dans les airs mais le maléfice de furconculus lancé par Wilke la toucha au bras gauche qui se mit à se recouvrir de douloureux boutons purulents. Adeline eut un gémissement de douleur qui attira l'attention de Sirius qui se tourna vers elle.

A cet instant, trois choses se déroulèrent simultanément : Sirius stupéfixia Wilke avec brio, Adeline trébucha en avant et s'effondra sur le beau Gryffondor avec une grâce discutable mais un parfait sens de l'a propos et Cornélia lança : « Pavorem ! » en visant les deux Serpentard plus jeunes qui fixaient la scène avec de grands yeux, se demandant manifestement quoi faire.

Aussitôt, ils devinrent pâle, se mirent à transpirer, la bouche du garçon s'ouvrit dans un hurlement muet et la fille partit en courant. Ils se couvrirent également de rayures bleu et noires, ce qui n'était pas prévu.

Sortant de sa cachette, Cornélia lança à Sirius, qui tenait toujours Adeline dans ses bras et la regardait avec un air étrange :

\- Oh, pardon les amoureux, je m'entraînais et mon sort a traversé la porte. Je n'ai blessé personne ?

\- Si, répondit Sirius d'un ton ravi, merci pour ça !

En la voyant, Adeline parut se souvenir de la suite du scénario et, s'écartant en rougissant de Sirius, lança :

\- Lupin a été touché ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

Se détournant, le Gryffondor s'agenouilla près de Remus, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Je crois qu'il est juste assommé... C'est peut-être de la magie noire.

\- Alors emmenez le vite, suggéra Cornélia, je reste ici avec celui-là.

Le jeune Serpentard s'était assit dans un coin, les bras autour des jambes, tremblant et rayé.

Sirius hocha la tête :

\- Peter devrait arriver avec les professeurs. Tu leurs expliquera que les Serpentard ont attaqués Adeline ?

\- Oui, oui, il faudrait la soigner aussi d'ailleurs.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Sirius se tournèrent vers le bras blessé que Burbage tenta pudiquement de dissimuler.

\- Ne regarde pas ça, c'est trop dégueu, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Adeline, dit très sérieusement Sirius en la fixant dans les yeux. Tu as été très courageuse. C'est une blessure de guerre et tu peux en être fière.

La jeune-fille s'empourpra de plus belle quand Sirius prit son bras avec délicatesse. Il esquissa une grimace :

\- Enfin, on va faire soigner ça au plus vite !

Et, après avoir jeté un sort pour l'alléger, il mit Remus sur ses épaules et se mit en route, Adeline à sa suite.

\- Oh, c'est trop mignon, gloussa Pandora. Il faut vraiment lui reconnaître qu'il ne manque pas d'un certain style cet homme !

\- Ça c'est sur. Olala ! Sirius Black m'a parlé ! Sirius Black m'a sourit ! Plus belle journée de ma vie! s'émerveilla Cornélia. Quand je raconterais ça à Sir Laurens !

\- Non et non. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de parler à ce mouton.


	6. Succès

Eeeet un grand merci à RJ qui m'a motivé à poster la suite :)

* * *

6- Succès

Adeline salua le professeur McGonnagall qui sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle leur avait expliqué que, faute de preuves contre eux, elle ne pouvait punir leurs adversaires mais qu'elles les félicitait d'avoir su se défendre ainsi.

Seuls les deux jeunes Serpentard finirent par venir à leur tour se présenter à l'infirmerie : le sort de peur c'était dispersé, mais ils étaient toujours couverts de rayures bleu et noires.

L'infirmière, Mme Picard, les examina sans pouvoir cependant se prononcer :

\- Au moins c'est stable, ça ne s'étend pas et ce n'est pas contagieux. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose, vous pouvez revenir demain.

\- Est-ce que c'est une malédiction ? demanda le garçon.

\- Non, c'est simplement un sortilège exécuté par une personne un peu trop enthousiaste, je dirais.

Finalement, l'infirmière se tourna vers Lupin et l'examina.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas trop grave, mais avec sa santé fragile... Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille, naturellement.

\- Je reste avec lui, dit aussitôt Sirius d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la moindre contradiction.

\- Je m'en serait douté, répondit Picard d'un ton pincé. Et bien restez donc. Mais vous mademoiselle, si vous allez mieux, hop ! Dehors !

Adeline passa sa main sur son bras qui, heureusement, allait très bien désormais. Avec un regard d'excuse elle dit :

\- J'aurais bien voulu rester aussi mais...

\- T'inquiète, assura Sirius, James et Peter ne vont pas tarder à me rejoindre.

\- Préviens moi dès qu'il ira mieux, d'accord ?

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Et il lui adressa un sourire à tomber par terre.

Miss Burgadge avait tout juste franchit la porte quand Sirius apparut dans son encadrure. Elle se retourna vers lui, et sans rien dire, les mains dans les poches, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Adeline sentit le souffle lui manquer tandis que son incrédulité faisait brusquement place à un bouillonnement intérieur absolument bouleversant. Quand il s'éloigna, elle avait les joues en feu. Il lança d'un ton détendu :

\- Tu es vraiment une super partenaire. Ça te dirais de sortir te balader avec moi samedi aprèm', avant le match ?

\- Ou... oui, balbutia Adeline qui avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Oui, volontiers.

\- Super ! On se retrouve devant la Grande-Salle après déjeuner ! Salut !

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua derrière elle.

Adeline Burbage marcha d'un pas vif à travers le parc, jusqu'à être sure qu'elle était hors de vu des fenêtres. Alors elle bondit sur place en écartant les bras et en criant :

\- Whouhouuu !

Dans le quartier général du FIB, les filles, qui n'avaient rien marqué de l'échange grâce au sortilège de réverbération judicieusement placé sur l'une des fenêtres, laissèrent éclater leur joie, à grand renfort d'embrassades et autres tapes dans le dos.

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

Pandora poussa les baldaquins du lit de son amie et s'assit dessus en tailleur. Cornélia était affalée en arrière, fixant le plafond, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

\- Dis, murmura la blonde. Je me demande un truc.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu... Immoral d'exploiter les tensions politiques actuelles pour nos opérations ?

Cornélia fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à la question.

\- Ce n'est pas nous qui les avons provoqué, répondit-elle finalement, elles existent quoi qu'il en soit.

\- Oui, mais en déclenchant artificiellement ce genre de conflit est que quelque part on ne les... alimente pas ?

\- Hum. Bonne question. Mais bon, si on doit venir sur le terrain de la moralité, contrôler les amours d'un garçon comme on le fait depuis trois ans, c'est pas forcément la chose la plus recommandable au monde non plus.

\- Non, c'est sur, admit Pandora, mais ça ne concerne qu'une seule personne. Là il s'agit... du destin du monde, un peu.

Cornélia se redressa sur ses oreillers.

\- Le destin du monde, rien que ça...

Elle hésita puis dit :

\- De toute façon, je crains que nous ne soyons déjà en guerre. Et comme notre plan a permis de mettre cinq Serpentard hors d'état de nuire, c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Pandora. Je ne veux pas participer à une guerre moi. Les guerres ne créent rien de bien.

La longue brune tendit les bras vers son amie et la serra contre elle.

\- On évitera ce genre de stratégie à l'avenir, okay ? Et puis, réjouis toi ! Demain on déjeune avec Lily !

La perspective de revoir leur amie réussit à faire revenir le sourire de Pandora.

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

\- Bienvenue à tous au premier match de la saison qui verra s'affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Je sais que vous avez tous hâte de voir nos joueurs commencer le match, mais avant, une animation a été prévue pour réjouir nos esprit. Mesdemoiselles, à vous !

Les élèves restèrent muets devant cette annonce pour le moins inhabituelle. Puis la musique se déclencha dans les hauts-parleurs, une musique rythmée et sensuelle et les filles entrèrent sur le terrain. Vêtues aux couleurs de Gryffondor pour la moitié et de Serpentard pour les autres, en mini-jupes et mini-top moulants, des pompoms rouge et or ou vert et argents dans les mains.

Aussitôt des gloussements et sifflements retentirent alors que les filles se placèrent face à face, Gryffondor d'un coté, Serpentard de l'autre, échangeant des gestes provocants.

Un battle de dance soigneusement orchestré commença, les filles bougeant avec une parfaite synchronisation ou en décalage contrôlé. Des exclamations et des acclamations furent lancées quand les filles commencèrent à faire des cascades, se projetant en l'air avec une grâce mêlée de force impressionnante.

Dans les tribunes les élèves étaient déchaînés.

\- Mais c'est absolument génial ce truc, s'exclama le commentateur, lui même surprit.

Enfin la musique baissa et la voix filles, magiquement amplifiée retentirent.

\- Qui finira le combat ?

\- Qui ?!

\- Qui réunit Gryffondor et Serpentard ?

\- Qui ?!

\- Donnez moi un Black !

\- Donnez moi Sirius !

\- Sirius !

\- Black !

\- Sirius !

\- Black !

Les filles enchaînèrent leurs figures finales et saluèrent. Pendant une seconde, le stade fut parfaitement silencieux, puis explosa en acclamations !

\- Whou ! s'exclama le présentateur. C'était un sacré show ça c'est les filles ! Merci beaucoup !

Une fois qu'elles furent sortis du terrain, il ajouta cependant :

\- Enfin, quelqu'un à p't'être oublié de les prévenir que Sirius Black ne fait partit d'aucune équipe de Quidditch, mais bon, personne ne se plaint, hein !

\- Personne, personne ? s'étrangla Sirius, en entendant ça. Et moi alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ?

-D'une super-star ? suggéra Remus.

Mais le brun se tourna vers sa nouvelle copine, Adeline Burbage et dit d'un ton navré :

\- Je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien ! Je ne connais pas ces filles.

\- Oh, je te crois, répondit Adeline d'un ton dégagé. Ne t'en fais pas, va.

\- Tu es formidable, sourit le brun soulagé, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Bien sur, elle n'allait pas lui raconté qu'elle savait exactement qui étaient les filles en question et que s'il en savait plus sur elles, il serait certainement bien plus terrifié qu'embarrassé.

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

\- C'est tout bonnement scandaleux mesdemoiselles! tonna le professeur McGonagall. Le principe des pompom girls pour les moldus est d'encourager les équipes, pas de glapir au sujet d'un jeune homme qui n'a rien à voir avec le Quidditch !

\- Mais... professeur ! Black à toute sa famille qui vient de Serpentard, et pourtant il est un Gryffondor ! On s'est dit que ça faisait un bon point commun entre les deux équipes.

\- Et puis, vu l'énergie déployée pendant ce match, je suis quasiment sur que les équipes se sont sentit tout à fait encouragées, observa Cornélia.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous ? répliqua le professeur en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je suis la photographe !

Et elle agita le lourd appareil autour de son cou comme une preuve irréfutable.

\- Je crois, commença M. Gossip, le professeur de vol, qu'il y n'y a peut-être là qu'un regrettable malentendu sur comment doivent agir des Pompom Girl. Mais j'ai trouvé sinon l'idée excellente.

\- Vraiment ? ironisa Minerva en jetant un regard hautain au professeur. Quelle surprise. Je ne vous enlèverait pas de points mesdemoiselles, mais c'est la dernière fois que je vous autorise à faire ça !

Elle quitta les vestiaires à grands pas, suivit par le professeur Gossip qui leur lança un sourire d'excuse avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

Les filles se regardèrent un instant en silence, puis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Alors, ça valait le coup ?

\- Ça valait chaque seconde d'entraînement depuis l'année dernière ! acquiesça Amélia.

\- En plus, sourit une autre fille, on a eut un sacré succès, un Serdaigle de septième année a dit qu'il voulait absolument nous engager pour une dance à sa soirée d'Halloween !

\- Génial !

\- Tu auras les photos quand, Cornélia ?

\- D'ici lundi ou mardi dernier délais, assura la brune. Allez, je retourne dans mes pénates, faites gaffe, je crois que des fans vous attendent à la sortie !


	7. Clichés

7- Clichés

\- Les filles, les filles, du calme je vous prie, dit Sara. Oui nous avons eut un grand succès ces derniers temps, mais il ne faut pas se reposer sur nos lauriers. Une formidable idée nous a été proposé, je laisse son auteur vous en parler.

\- Merci Présidente. En faite j'y ai pensé en voyant les supers photos de Cornélia. Et si on essayait de faire en sorte que l'Elu accepte de poser pour une séance photo ? Comme ça, au lieu de clichés pris de loin et en cachette on pourrait avoir des images torrides où il regarde droit vers l'objectif...

La pièce se remplie de commentaires en tout genre sur un ton de voix allant du dynamique à l'hystérique.

\- Alors, dis calmement Lena, c'est une bonne idée, mais il n'acceptera jamais. Pandora ? Des statistiques sur le sujet ?

\- Quelle question, ricana Cornélia avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les cotes. Aïe !

\- Chochotte. Comme ça, je n'ai pas assez de paramètres pour être précise mais je parierais sur : 30% de « bande de tarées », 20% de « Heu... non », 20% de « ça dépend, ça paye bien ? », 15% de « Hein ?! » et je vous passe les tendances les plus faibles. Genre le « Tu ne préférerais pas m'avoir en vrai plutôt ? » si la fille qui lui demande est particulièrement mignonne, à 3%.

\- Ah oui, tout de même, marmonna la Présidente. Donc, pas de oui possible.

\- L'Élu n'est pas vaniteux sur son physique, en sois, il a juste conscience d'être exquis et du coup n'a absolument rien à se prouver, répondit Pandora.

\- Et si on lui propose une séance avec ses amis ? suggéra une fille.

\- Hum... ça demande réflexion. Sensiblement la même chose je pense. James serait sans doute d'accord, mais Lupin exigerait que les images ne soient pas diffusées. Et puis il y a le risque que du coup ils ne laissent Cornélia ne prendre qu'une ou deux photos de groupe, c'est tout.

Un ange passa tendis que les filles tordaient leurs méninges en quête d'une idée. Quand soudain, Pandora eut une illumination.

\- Si c'est Cornélia qui demande, bien sur ! Mais si c'est sa copine...

\- Oh, mais oui ! Est-ce qu'il nous reste du Polynectard ?

\- Encore un plein chaudron !

\- Parfait !

Sara se frotta les mains.

\- Et bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, Pandora Clarke, tu as l'immense honneur d'annoncer la nouvelle à Adeline.

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

\- Mais... C'est hors de question ! De toute façon il ne voudra jamais !

\- Bien sur que si ! Vous êtes un jeune couple, encore dans sa période du 'oui'.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Clarke ?

\- Dans les premiers moment d'un couple, statistiquement il y a une période où aucun des deux n'ose dire non aux nouvelles expériences, de peur d'avoir l'air coincé. Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sur, et je pense que la séance photo n'est pas si excentrique que ça.

Adeline porta ses mains à ses tempes qu'elle massa en s'enjoignant à la patience.

\- C'est très... intéressant. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce serait de la trahison pure et simple de sa confiance.

Pandora haussa un sourcil.

\- Plus ou moins que les artifices que nous t'avons fournit pour l'atteindre ?

\- Ça, c'est vraiment un coup bas.

\- Il faut être cohérente, ma belle, répliqua la blonde, sans merci. Allez. Considère ça comme notre rétribution pour avoir réalisé ton rêve, je ne trouve pas ça cher payé. Tu as juste besoin de lui en parler, convenir d'une date, et une fois que ça sera fait, te cacher une petite heure, pendant le temps de la séance.

\- Je... Je peux y réfléchir ?

\- Si ça t'amuse. Je viendrais chercher la date dans deux jours. Et pour te motiver, n'oublie pas que le FIB peut facilement défaire ce qu'il a su faire.

Sur cette dernière réplique, la blonde ébouriffé esquissa un rictus maléfique et quitta la pièce, laissant Adeline entre fureur et désespoir.

Au coin du couloir, Cornélia l'attendait :

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai mis la dose, elle était terrifiée.

Et elle lui raconta avec plus de détails leur dialogue. La brune éclata de rire :

\- Merlin, Pan ! Ta diplomatie va devenir légendaire ! En plus le FIB n'a jamais séparé Sirius d'une de ses copines.

\- Oh, mais ça elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir...

\- Tu aurais dû être envoyé à Serpentard.

\- En parlant de Serpentard, chuchota la blonde avec un signe de tête.

Avant même de l'apercevoir, Cornélia sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Une sorte de chaleur semblait brusquement se diffuser depuis cet organe vitale à grande vitesse dans tout son corps, se concentrant dans certaines zones, notamment ses joues.

Severus Rogue était loin d'être un modèle de beauté, c'était certain. Mais il dégageait une sorte d'aura, une impression de froideur et de rage contenue. Il avait toujours l'air sérieux et Cornélia le sentait étrangement désespéré, comme si toute sa vie était funambule sur un fil ténu. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il passait, fixant devant lui, d'un pas rapide et léger qui faisait claquer derrière lui les pans de sa cape un peu trop grande pour lui.

Pandora jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son amie qui tournait son cou au maximum pour pouvoir le suivre des yeux plus longtemps et soupira :

\- Toi et ton faible pour les cas désespérés... Tu devrais entendre ce que Lily dit sur lui.

\- Ce que je dis sur qui ?

\- Aah ! hurlèrent les deux Serdaigle à l'unisson.

Une fois remise de son fou-rire devant la surprise de ses deux comploteuses favorites, la rousse reposa sa question.

\- Ah, Severus... souffla-t-elle, finalement. Il a un bon fond, c'est sur, et il est très intelligent mais... Vous vous souvenez de l'agression de Molly Netrash il y a deux mois ?

\- Il n'y étais pas ! s'indigna Cornélia.

\- Non. Mais le philtre de Confusion qu'ils lui on fait boire pour qu'elle ne puisse pas identifier ses agresseurs... Je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu le fabriquer.

\- Peut-être qu'il en ont juste acheté un...

\- Peut-être, mais avec les mesures de sécurité actuelle, les capteurs de dissimulation, tout ça... je doute qu'ils aient réussit à introduire une potion pareille en douce.

Cornélia resta silencieuse. Elle savait que Lily et lui avait été très proche autrefois, et elle avait déjà lu l'avidité sur le visage de Rogue quand il dévisageait la rousse. Mais désormais, elle refusait de lui adresser la parole et lui, comme pour compenser, passait plus de temps que jamais en compagnie de personnes peu recommandables. Genre cet abrutit de Mulciber.

Bien sur, Cornélia ne pensait pas vraiment avoir la moindre chance avec Rogue : à quinze ans elle n'avait même encore jamais embrassé un garçon. Mais parfois, elle rêvassait qu'elle devenait son amie, le rendait plus heureux et qu'il décidait finalement qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle...

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

A la fin du dîner, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, et, prenant un air solennel annonça :

\- J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que, dans le but de remettre un peu de gaîté dans cette période sombre, une organisation particulière sera faite de notre traditionnelle fête d'Halloween ! Les élèves entre la première et la quatrième année seront invités, pendant leurs heures de cours, à préparer des stands qui permettront à tous de gagner des bonbons. Les élèves des années supérieures pourront en plus se dérober leurs bonbons entre eux par des mini-duels de sorciers où seul le sort « freeze » est autorisé. Le détails des règles sera affiché dans votre Salle Commune.

\- C'est ça qu'il appelle mettre de la gaîté ? s'indigna Lily qui pour l'occasion était resté dîner à la table des Serdaigle. En encourageant les élèves à s'attaquer ?

\- Je trouve ça plutôt malin, observa Pandora. Ça permet de nous entraîner tout en restant dans le cadre d'un jeu innocent. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Cornélia ?

La grande brune c'était à moitié levé de sa chaise, les yeux brillants.

\- Dix contre un que c'est Sirius qui récolte le plus de bonbecs à la fin de la soirée ! lança-t-elle à la cantonnade, et ces parieurs habituels commençèrent à se réunis autour d'elle, discutant mises et quotes.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter, marmonna la blonde d'un ton blasé.

\- Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas se faire soigner pour ça ?demanda Lily, d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin. Je veux dire, son addiction aux paris ?

\- Ah, ma chère Lily, intervint Cornélia qui avait l'oreille fine, dans un soucis de cohérence, si je devais me faire soigner pour ça, il faudrait le faire aussi pour tout le reste, et on en aurait jamais fini.

\- Sur une note plus sérieuse, annonça le professeur McGonagall, je vous informe qu'un système de tutorat a été mis en place. Tout élève de sixième ou septième année qui acceptera de prendre du temps pour aider un élève d'une autre maison que la sienne pour ses devoirs se verra récompenser en rapportant cinq point par heure à sa maison.

Un sifflement admiratif s'échappa des lèvres de Cornélia.

\- Décidément, c'est la soirée des révélations, je m'attend presque à ce que Lupin se lève et fasse son comming-out.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit gay, signala Lily.

\- Oh mais je ne parlais pas de... aïe !

Cornélia fusilla du regard son amie qui venait de lui marcher sur le pied. La lycantropie de Lupin, et surtout, le statut d'annimagus non-déclaré de Sirius Black avait été La trouvaille de l'année dernière. Bien sur, l'année d'avant, leurs entraînements avaient été repérés par le FIB, mais ce n'est qu'a leur première sortie un soir de pleine Lune que les filles en comprirent le but. Bien entendu, seule celles qui faisaient partit du bureau du fan-club avait accès à cette information, par soucis de préserver le secret des Maraudeurs. Mais Cornélia aimait bien de temps en temps se gargariser avec.

\- Lily, lança précipitamment Pandora dans l'idée de changer de sujet, tu ne voudrais pas être ma tutrice, du coup ?

\- Oh, si bien sur. En potion ? Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt si tu avais besoin d'aide.

\- C'est surtout pour les BUSES que j'ai besoin de progresser, souffla Pandora en rougissant un peu.

\- N'importe quoi, lança Cornélia en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oh, silence, tu ferais bien de te trouver de l'aide en sortilèges toi, plutôt que de faire ta maligne. Je te rappel que ton dernier maléfice d'épouvante a donné des rayures à tes victimes.

\- Oui et bien pour certaines personnes, c'est terrifiant les rayures !

\- Je ne vois pas pour qui !...

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

\- Bon, personnellement, je mise sur quatre mois, lança Cornélia en envoyant une balle rebondir sur le mur du quartier général du FIB.

\- Ah ? marmonna Pandora, moyennement intéressée.

Elle travaillait en ce moment sur un sort qui permettrait de faire parler une plante verte, un peu comme un mainate. Le but serait de pouvoir lui apprendre un certain nombre de phrases simples qui se déclencheraient soit à des moments précis, soit en réponse à des injonctions.

\- Oui, poursuivit la brune. Il n'est pas amoureux donc devrait se lasser après trois mois, mais comme elle a bien fait traîner les choses le premier mois et n'a accepté de coucher avec lui qu'a la fin du deuxième, je pense qu'elle ira jusqu'au quatrième. Après ça sera finit.

\- Pauvre Adeline, elle est mignonne pourtant. Je me demande ce qu'il lui faut à ce Sirius pour être satisfait.

\- Baa... il a déjà été amoureux une fois. Tu sais, Claire Makennit.

\- Bof, ça ne compte pas vraiment. C'était l'été, elle était plus âgé que lui, elle l'a dépucelé... Tout les facteurs positifs était de son coté. Et si elle n'avait pas déménagé, ils auraient peut-être rompu.

\- Enfin... j'espère qu'elle en profite bien, souffla Cornélia. Adeline, je veux dire. J'espère qu'elle profite de chaque seconde.

D'un geste souple elle attrapa la balle, saisit sa baguette et tenta de lui faire reproduire le même mouvement. Pandora marmonna un commentaire inintelligible et rajouta une note.

\- Il paraît que sortir avec lui, c'est comme vivre un rêve, au début. Donc je suppose que oui, elle doit en profiter.

\- Espérons que le réveil ne sera pas trop brutal.

\- Elle survivra, fit froidement Cornélia, comme nous toutes.

Et la balle, au lieu de suivre un mouvement bien droit, explosa. Pandora se retourna et fusilla son amie du regard :

\- Mais vas donc demander à Rogue s'il veut bien être ton tuteur en sortilège au lieu de rester là à me déranger !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Quel rapport ? Je...

Pandora pointa sa baguette vers son amie d'un air menaçant :

\- Je travaille, ça ne se voit pas ? Et toi, tu lambines parce que c'est plus facile d'analyser la vie des autres que d'agir dans la tienne.

Cornélia se leva et pendant une seconde vacilla sur les rives de la colère. Mais presque aussi sa bonne humeur naturelle reprit le dessus.

\- Diplomatie, diplomatie, Pan'. Je te laisse bosser, va.

Et, balançant son sac sur son épaule, elle quitta la salle. Elle avait une séance photo à préparer après tout.

 **A suivre...**


	8. Vols en tous genres

8- Vols en tout genre

Pandora entra dans la Grande Salle toute seule. Cornélia restait souvent dormir bien plus longtemps qu'elle le week-end. Comme pas mal de monde, d'ailleurs, puisque la salle était presque déserte. A la table des Gryffondor, elle repéra Lily, assise à coté d'Amy Macdonnal, une de ses grande amie. Elles lisaient le journal d'un air sérieux.

Pandora se sentit légèrement embarrassé. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir, comme Cornélia, juste traverser la salle, se poser en face de Evans et engager la conversation comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose en elle était simplement paralysé à l'idée que Lily soit gênée de sa présence et qu'elle la repousse. Même si ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Parfaitement irrationnel, mais parfaitement handicapant. Baissant la tête, elle se dirigeant lentement vers la table de Serdaigle, jetant de petits coup d'oeil en coin à la rousse.

Qui finalement l'aperçut et lui fit signe de la main.

\- Pandora ! Tu viens te poser avec nous ?

Aux anges, la petite blonde traversa la Salle en sautillant presque tant elle était heureuse.

\- Salut Clarke, lança Amy avec un sourire.

\- Salut... Qu'est-ce que vous lisiez avec autant d'attention ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Elle lui tendit le journal. L'article titrait : Chasse aux mages Noirs, certains employés du Ministère n'ont pas froid aux yeux.

 _« Si le nom de Scamander parle surtout aux spécialistes des Créatures Magic, cette famille n'a pas finit de vous surprendre. En effet M. George Scamander, directeur adjoint du bureau de Contrôle de la Magie Noir au Département de la Justice Magique vient lui aussi de s'illustrer par les mots suivants : « L 'utilisation de endomètriomagic à enfin été validé par le Ministère et j'ai l'intention de m'en servir personnellement pour trouver les sorciers abusant de leurs pouvoirs pour troubler notre temps ». Le fameux endométriomagic qui avait déjà fait coulé beaucoup d'encre est une invention à laquelle aurait participé notamment sa femme, Elena, et qui permettrait de détecteur les zones de fort usage de la magie noire. Il serait suffisamment puissant pour détecter Grindelwald lui même, s'il n'était pas en prison... »_

\- La Gazette... soupira la blonde. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas faire de la pub pour ce genre d'opération.

\- Je pense aussi, répondit Lily.

\- Attention Mesdemoiselles, Maraudeurs en approche, signala Amy.

En effet, les quartes garçons était entrain de se rapprocher de la table. Pandora sentit Lily se crisper, par réflexe, mais cette fois, James Potter se contenta de lui adresser un petit signe de la main avant de se préoccuper de son petit-déjeuner.

\- Il s'est bien calmé, observa Amy, c'est bien.

\- Oui, approuva Lily à mi-voix sans le lâcher des yeux.

La Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu, quand un grand brouhaha se fit entendre.

\- Pince moi James, je délire, lança Black. Je viens de voir un mouton vert.

\- Un mouton vert ? s'alarma Pandora.

En effet un groupe d'élève hilares venait d'entrer dans la salle en faisant voler devant eux un mouton vert visiblement terrifié, qui bêlait de toutes ses forces.

\- Olala, ça sent la catastrophe...

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires une Cornélia Sacamander furibonde entra avec fracas dans la salle. Elle était rouge de colère et d'avoir certainement courut dès qu'elle avait sentit son alarme anti-intrusion se déclencher. Ses cheveux aux mèches colorés formaient en un paquet improbable autour de son visage et elle avait visiblement juste passé une cape par dessus son pyjama.

\- Laissez Sir Laurens tranquille, bande de brutes ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

\- Sir laurens ? s'étrangla une des filles qui dirigeait l'animal avec sa baguette. Cette chose à un nom ?

\- Il s'appelle Sir Laurens Macdougal, répondit fièrement la brune, et mérite plus de porter un nom que toi, garce !

Pandora se frappa le front du plat de la main.

\- Et c'est moi qui manque de diplomatie.

Elle se leva pour soutenir son amie, épaulée par Lily. Mais le groupe était trop nombreux pour elles.

\- Ne dis-t-on pas qu'un maître ressemble toujours à son animal de compagnie ? demanda un garçon en pointant sa baguette sur le mouton qui fit une pirouette dans les airs.

\- Bêêêeeee !

\- Arrêtez, vous allez lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

\- N'y tenant plus, Cornélia envoya un sort qui suspendit le garçon par la cheville au plafond, et fut aussitôt touché par deux sorts simultanément. Elle fut projetée violemment dans les airs et ses cheveux se mirent à s'agiter autour de son visage comme des serpents.

Les élèves de la Grande Salle étaient morts de rire. Quand, brusquement, l'animal s'immobilisa dans les airs. Pandora regarda sur sa gauche. Sirius était monté sur la table de Gryffondor et, ses sourcils froncés, pointait sa baguette sur Sir Laurens. Lentement, les élèves virent la force de son enchantement dominer les sorts qui retenait le mouton prisonnier et le faire doucement retomber prêt de sa maîtresse.

Pandora se précipita vers son amie et lança :

\- Finite !

Aussitôt ses cheveux reprirent un aspect normal, enfin, moins agités, et elle parrut reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Tendant les bas vers Sir Laurens elle le serra doucement contre elle, lui parlant d'une voix calme pour l'apaiser. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers Black qui c'était ré-assit, comme si de rien était.

Elle croisa son regard gris et hocha la tête, éperdue de reconnaissance, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Décidément cet homme méritait tout le culte qui lui était voué, et plus encore.

\- C'était très gentil, ça, Black, nota Lily.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal aux animaux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

A coté de lui, Adeline ne put s'empêcher de regarder les deux membres du FIB avec une moue contrariée.

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

Quand Cornélia arriva au rendez-vous, dans le parc, fixé avant Sirius, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. Après tout, il l'avait aidé ce matin, et elle participait à une sorte de complot le concernant. Depuis des années, enfaite.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause, affirma-t-elle intérieurement, avant de lancer avec un grande sourire au beau brun devant elle :

\- Salut ! Merci encore d'avoir accepté !

Sirius fit la moue.

\- Tu m'as fait du chantage affectif Adeline, rappela-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si j'acceptais de bon cœur.

\- Ah, oh, heu oui... bafouilla Cornélia. Je suis désolée, mais ça compte vraiment pour moi.

\- C'est bizarre parce que je ne t'avais jamais entendu parlé de ta passion pour la photo' avant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait, improvisa la brune en regardant ses chaussures.

Elle sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son épaule, et quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, son regard était doux :

\- Je suis ton copain, tout de même, tu te rappel ? Je sais qu'on est pas toujours d'accord sur tout mais...

Il avait l'air un peu gêné et Cornélia profita immédiatement de cet instant de faiblesse :

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Une heure et je te laisse tranquille ! Je voudrais quelques photos sous les arbres, pour pouvoir faire des jeux d'ombres, d'autre au bord du lac, puis on rentrera en faire à l'intérieur.

Sirius eut un petit rire.

\- Oui chef, bien chef.

XxXxXxX

Cornélia le fixait à travers l'objectif. C'était génial de pouvoir l'observer ainsi en détail, sous toutes les coutures sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

\- Lève un peu ton bras, appuyé sur le tronc, oui... Là, parfait, maintenant incline un chouia la tête vers l'avant... Et regarde moi... Sans relever la tête !

Mais si Sirius était photogénique, ce n'était pas un modèle facile. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, faisait des têtes débiles et bougeait le reste du temps. La seule manière d'obtenir des clichés potable était de le faire réagir. Lui raconter une blague pour le faire rire au éclats, lui parler de ses amis pour le voir sourire tendrement... et se débrouiller pour saisir l'instant.

La difficulté était de faire ça sans que Sirius ne remarque qu'elle n'était pas sa copine. Et au vu de ses différentes réactions de surprises, Cornélia pouvait affirmer sans peine qu'elle avait dû commettre quelques impairs.

Assit au bord du lac, ses cheveux noirs tombaient avec grâce et désinvolture autour de son visage qui avait une expression plutôt triste.

\- A quoi tu penses ? murmura Cornélia.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle vola avec délice l'ombre dans ses prunelles grise, la moue légère qui gonflait ses lèvres, la délicieuse mélancolie de ses traits.

\- A la guerre, répondit-il enfin, en regardant l'horizon.

\- Moi j'essaie de ne pas y penser en général. Je veux dire, il ne nous reste plus que deux ans et demi à vivre à l'abri des murs de Poudlard. Après il nous faudra nous battre, être en danger, faire des choix difficiles. Alors je veux accumuler autant d'énergie positives que possible maintenant.

Black hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils :

\- Deux ans et demi ? Tu as l'intention de rater tes ASPIC l'an prochain et de redoubler ?

\- Boulette ! se morigéna interieurement Cornélia.

\- Aha, non, je voulais dire un an et demi, bien sur. Bon, on rentre ? L'heure est presque fini.

\- Tu es drôlement à cheval sur le timing, remarqua-t-il... Mais il se leva sans faire d'histoires.

En arrivant au château, Sirius l'emmena dans une Salle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu avant.

\- Bienvenue dans la Salle sur Demande !

\- Mais... mais c'est génial ici ! s'exclama Cornélia.

\- Tu sais, dit Sirius avec un sourire trop craquant, je pensais que cette séance photo serait une vraie torture, mais en faite, c'est plutôt sympa.

Cornélia eut un sourire ému, et devint rouge quand Sirius ajouta dans son oreille :

\- Tu es vraiment belle quand tu as ce regard intense et passionné, au moment où tu prends une photo. Je suis content de découvrir ça.

Elle recula d'un pas, ravie et gênée.

\- Oui, bon. Merci. Est-ce que tu veux bien...

Mais la Salle sur demande finit sa phrase avant elle, faisant apparaître une chemise blanche.

Sirius regarda alternativement la chemise et la jeune fille puis eut un sourire coquin. Il déboutonna sa robe de sorcier en la dévisageant et Cornélia appuya sur le déclencheur en ce demander si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir tant elle avait chaud.

Là, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui donner d'instructions. Dans le charme, Sirius était maître. Il se retourna avec une fausse pudeur quand sa robe tomba à ses pieds, se retrouvant en caleçon devant la brune qui ne savait plus où regarder. Puis il se tourna, faisant glisser la chemise sur ses épaules. Cornélia inspira avec difficultés, tentant de saisir tout l'érotisme de la situation sur sa pellicule. Cette lueur carnivore dans les yeux gris, ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte, cette peau dorée et harmonieuse de son ventre, traversé par une ligne de poils noirs sous le nombril et jusqu'à...

La brune détourna précipitamment les yeux. Non, là elle ne pouvait pas continuer. L'heure était presque finit et Sirius en plus semblait légèrement... excité par la situation.

Elle sursauta en le voyant trop proche d'elle et recula jusqu'à se retrouver plaquée contre la porte.

Les yeux de Sirius était métalliques, leurs pupilles dilatées au maximum, réduisant la pupille à un simple anneaux d'acier. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu trouver une manière de réagir, il se pencha vers elle et son cerveau se paralysa.

Il l'embrassait. Elle sentit son appareil photo glisser de sa main et la dragonne magique s'enrouler automatique autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de se fracasser à terre.

Il avait cette chaleur, cette chaleur sur ses lèvres, contre sa poitrine, le long de ses cuisses. Cette chaleur qui émanait de lui et qui la submergeait alors qu'il se plaquait contre son corps. Elle sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud, humide contre ses lèvres et malgré elle les entrouvrit avec l'impression de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Sa langue rencontra la sienne et la sensation était électrisante. Cornélia laissa échapper un son, entre le soupire et la plainte, et Sirius réagit à ce son en avant ses hanches contre les siennes.

Oh. D'accord. Donc là, il était vraiment excité. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

\- Attend ! s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Cornélia le fixa droit dans les yeux, enregistrant cette image pour toujours dans son esprit. Sirius qui la regardait, elle -enfin presque elle- avec ce désir, cette envie dans les yeux.

\- Je... je reviens, d'accord ? Une seconde. Heu... truc de fille.

Il haussa les sourcils mais n'insista pas.

Elle franchit la porte, écarlate. Dehors, Adeline attendait, ayant suivit leurs déplacements grâce aux membres du FIBASOB. Elle remarqua aussitôt sa mine et plissa les yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Rien, balbutia Cornélia. Il m'a... enfin il t'a... embrassé, c'est tout.

\- Oui, fit froidement Adeline, ça lui arrive parfois. Parce que je suis sa copine. Ça te dis quelque chose ?

\- Vaguement, ironisa la jeune-fille. Va, il est tout à toi.

Et elle s'éloigna. La présidente la rattrapa aussitôt.

\- Tu as eut de bonnes photos ?

\- Oui, très bonnes. Désolée, il faut que je file.

Là, tout de suite, elle n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Pandora.

XxXxXx

La blonde était dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles et se leva en voyant arriver son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu en fais une tête.

Cornélia se laissa tomber le long d'un fauteuil et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

\- Sirius m'a... Volé mon premier baiser. En quelque sorte.

 **A suivre...**

Et elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de crier son bonheur au monde entier ou de pleurer.


	9. Yellow submarine et autres singeries

_Salut mes petites loutres ! Comme aujourd'hui c'est la fête parce que sort enfin en France Annimaux Fantastique, ce qui prouve si besoin est que j'avais deviné avant l'heure le potentiel de coolitude la famille Scamander -fleurfleurlfeur- je vous met 3 chapitres d'un coup, comme ça, youplà-boum. Amusez-vous bien !_

9- Yellow submarine et autres absurdités

Pandora sortit de la salle de classe vide dans laquelle elle avait mené ses expériences légèrement dépitée. Dans ses cours cheveux blonds ébouriffés se mêlaient terre et poudre verte, laquelle recouvrait également partiellement son visage et sa robe.

La fougère, elle, sagement plantée dans son pot que Pandora tenait contre elle, restait muette.

 _Quelle poisse_ , songeait la jeune sorcière en traversant un couloir bondé de monde. Trop préoccupée par l'analyse de ce qui avait bien pu échouer dans ses enchantements elle ne remarquait ni les ricanement ni les regards moqueurs qui suivaient ses pas. Quand bien même les auraient-elle vu qu'elle les aurait pris avec philosophie : en ces temps sombres, il était bon que les gens s'amusent, même s'il fallait que ce soit à ses dépends. Ou à ceux de Cornélia qui avait également un certain talent pour amuser involontairement la galerie.

La foule des élèves était si dense qu'elle avait du mal à avancer quand brusquement la fougère se mit à luminer doucement et le pot qui la contenait à chauffer.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama Pandora en s'obligeant à ne pas la lâcher au sol mais plutôt la déposer doucement.

Les mains brûlées, elle recula d'un pas. Un cercle d'élève c'étaient formé autour d'elle et de la fougère et pendant quelque instant on entendit plus que le silence. Puis…

\- **WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE ! YELLOW SUBMARINE ! YELLOW SUBMARINE !** entonna à pleins... poumons ? La fougère en se dandidant.

\- Elle chante ! Par Morgan, c'est génial ! Elle chante ! s'écria Pandora ravie en se précipitant vers la plante verte.

Cette fois elle ne put manquer le fou rire qui secoua les élèves autour d'elle qui s'empressèrent de répandre cette nouvelle histoire de fougère chantante enchantée. Ravie, la blonde toucha prudemment du bout du doigt le pot qui avait retrouvé une température supportable.

\- C'est génial, gloussa-t-elle, décidement imperméables aux moqueries.

XOOXOXOXOXOOX

\- Je déclare, et jusqu'à minuit, la fête d'Halloween ouverte ! Bonne chance à tous !

A peine le directeur eut-il finit sa phrase que des « Freeze » et des « Protego » jaillirent de toute part, s'entrechoquant à grand renfort d'éclairs et d'étincelles. Riant les élèves s'éparpillèrent dans le parc, qui cherchant des abris, qui hâtifs d'essayer les différents stands.

Un groupe de Serpentard à l'air patibulaires passèrent devant Pandora et Cornélia. Parmi eut, la silhouette mince de Severus Rogue. La brune inspira profondément et, resserrant ses doigts sur sa baguette, lança à son amie :

\- Bon, je reviens.

\- Bonne chance !

Pandora regarda d'un air pensif son amie s'éloigner. Elle se reçu donc le sort de plein fouet, sans même l'avoir remarqué. En revanche, elle parvient à songer une seconde que ce n'était définitivement pas un simple « Freeze » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Finite ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Pandora leva les yeux pour croiser ceux, bruns et amicaux, de James Potter. Ils étaient tout les deux dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de grotte ronde et visiblement sans issue.

\- Oui, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant. Où sommes nous ?

\- Visiblement dans un stand, marmonna James d'un air gêné.

\- Ah, très bien. Quelqu'un a sans doute voulu nous faire une blague. Tu sais de quel stand il s'agit ?

\- Non, mais je devine…

\- Oh.

Au ton employé par Potter, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un seul.

\- Le Terrifiant Tunnel de l'Amour ?

\- Le Terrifiant Tunnel de l'Amour, confirma le brun en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Bon, allez, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire ! Haut les cœurs ! tenta Pandora d'un ton positif.

\- Hum.

C'est alors que le cheminement se fit quand son esprit, un peu à retardement. Quelqu'un avait voulu faire une blague, or il y avait effectivement bien pire qu'être coincée ici avec James Potter… Ce qui signifiait sans doute que la blague ne lui était pas destinée.

\- Oh, répétat-elle d'un ton consterné.

Elle était, elle, la personne la « pire » avec qui il était amusant de coincer James Potter dans le Terrifiant Tunnel de l'Amour. Le Gryffondor sembla suivre le cheminement de ses réflexions car il se mit à sauter d'un pieds sur l'autre d'un air embarassé.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il enfin… Je pense que tu étais surtout facile à attraper. Par rapport à… je ne sais, Rogue, par exemple.

\- Sauf si ce sont les Serpentards qui te font cette blague, observa la blonde.

\- Hélas, je ne pense pas. Ils sont sur un niveau de blagues un peu plus cruelles que ça en ce moment les serpents.

Un ange planna une seconde, le temps que Pandora enregistre l'information. Puis, décidant qu'elle n'allait pas passer la soirée coincée ici elle se mit à observer les alentours. Les parois de la caverne étaient lisses.

Il y a une inscription ici, indiqua James en pointant son indexe vers le sol.

« _Pour passer il vous faudra effectuer, sans magie, une métamorphose corporelle_ », lu la blonde.

\- Ouais. Autant te dire qu'on est mal barrés.

Attends, souffla Pandora. Laisses-moi une seconde de réflexion.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis eut un sourire.

\- Ah, je pense que je sais !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Potter.

\- Donnes moi ta main.

Le brun fixa la main qu'elle tendait vers lui d'un air septique et finalement referma la sienne dessus. Pandora le tira légèrement en avant… et s'enfonça au travers de la paroi rocheuse comme si c'était de l'eau.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama le rouge et or. Comment t'a fait ça ?

\- « _On transforme sa main en la mettant dans une autre_ » répondit simplement la blonde. L'inscription était une énigme.

\- Whaa… et bien dis donc ! Heureusement que je suis coincé ici avec une Serdaigle !

Pandora esquissa un petit sourire et dégagea sa main de celle du brun. Elle alluma sa baguette. Ils se trouvait sur une sorte de quai, au rebord d'une rivière souterrain sur laquelle flottait une… barque ? Si on pouvait vraiment donné ce nom à cette chose ignoble rose à paillette en forme de deux cygnes enlacés dont les becs se rejoignaient en formant un cœur.

\- Merlin, c'est terrifiant, lança Potter, mis-figue mi-raisin. Je suppose qu'on doit monter dedans ?

Pour toute réponse, Pandora désigna la flèche peinte -en rose !- sur le sol. Dès qu'ils furent installés, la barque se mit à avancer toute seule, lentement. Une petit musique pseudo romantique composé de petits son cristallin résonnait sur l'eau, créant une atmosphère sinistre très réussit. Malgré elle, Pandora se rapprocha de Potter.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire malin.

\- Je sens qu'il va y avoir quelque chose qui va bientôt surgir des ombres et nous sauter dessus.

Pandora frissonna.

\- C'est… c'est fort probable en effet. Aaaaaah ! hurla-t-elle en enfonçant son visage dans le torse de Potter.

\- Ce sont des serpentins ! De simples serpentins ! rigola James en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Gênée, la blonde regarda autour d'elle. En effet, le mouvement qu'elle avait perçu près d'elle était celui de serpentins magiques et multicolores qui c'étaient mis à flotter autour d'eux. Respirant profondément et légèrement mortifiée, elle s'éloigna de Potter. Aussitôt une main putréfie surgit de l'eau et agrippa la barque.

\- Inferi ! glapit Potter d'une voix aigüe en brandissant sa baguette.

\- Non ! le retient Pandora en saisissant son bras. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait permis qu'on mette des Inferi dans son école. Ce doit être une simple illusion. Regarde, elle se dissipe déjà.

En effet, la main devient petit à petit floue et disparut.

\- Complètement stupide ce jeu, marmonna James en secouant son bras, faisant tomber la main de Pandora.

La blonde croisa les jambes et un hurlement à faire froid dans le dos résonna dans les ténèbres.

\- Oh… murmura-t-elle. Je crois que je comprend ce qui se passe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Plus on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre, plus… l'enchantement essait de nous faire peur. Pour qu'on se rapproche. Regarde.

Elle recula aussi loin de Potter que la largeur de la barque lui permettait. Elle vit le visage de Potter blêmir de façon spectaculaire et il se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Bien qu'elle n'eut aucune idée de que le garçon avait vu de si terrifiant derrière elle -et elle n'était pas sur de vouloir le savoir- le tremblement de tout son corps prouvait la justesse de sa théorie.

\- D'accord, d'accord, très bien, souffla James. Je ne te lâche plus.

Et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Pandora rougit, affreusement peu à son aise en sentant le corps chaud du brun contre le sien. La barque prenait de la vitesse. Il se mit à y avoir des virages, qu'elle prenait sans ralentir, les balançant tous deux de part et d'autre. Il ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant. Puis brusquement, l'eau devant eux parut disparaitre dans une sorte d'énorme trou.

Pandora crispa ses bras autour du brun.

\- Ca ne peut pas nous faire mal, ça ne peut pas nous faire mal, répéta le Gryffondor.

Cette certitude logique n'empêcha pas Pandora de hurler en se sentant tomber et de hurler plus encore en voyant la barque autour d'eux se dérober et disparaitre dans les ténèbres. Pendant une seconde tout devint sombre et il n'y eut plus de haut ni de bas. La seule chose concrète était contre elle l'odeur, la chaleur, la sensation de James Potter qui l'enlaçait.

Ils atterrirent en douceur dans une grotte semblable à celle du début. Sauf qu'au lieu de d'une inscription, il y avait une sorte de trou dans le mur. Rien d'autre.

\- Alors là, je sèche, dit Pandora une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle.

\- Je crois que je sais moi, en revanche.

\- Ah ?

\- Remus m'a parlé d'un truc de ce genre qui existerait… En Sicile je crois. C'est une pierre de serment. Tu met ta main dedans et dis une vérité ou fais une promesse. Et la légende veut que si tu mens, ta main brûle.

\- Charmant, marmonna la Serdaigle. Et si on suit la logique de ce stand, je suppose qu'on va devoir faire ça ensemble ?

\- Je pense bien oui. Répondre à une question l'un de l'autre, peut-être ?

Ils plaçèrent leurs mains avec apréhension dans le trou et James lança d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé :

\- A toi l'honneur de la question.

Pandora réfléchis une seconde, puis eut une idée intéressante :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à harceler Lily Evans comme ça ?

Potter piqua un formidable far puis, rassemblant tout son Gryffondoresque courage répondit :

\- Parce que je suis amoureux d'elle. Vraiment. Profondément. Et… heu… un peu désespérément je crois. Mais elle, elle me déteste, donc…

\- C'est comme ça que tu essais de communiquer avec elle ? suggéra Pandora.

\- Quelque chose de ce genre oui, soupira James, écarlate.

\- Je vois. A ton tour.

\- Franchement, c'était quoi cette histoire de fougère chantante ?

Pandora répondit en riant, expliquant le but de son experience, à savoir faire parler une plante. Elle s'attendait à une moquerie mais James s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est génial ! J'espère que tu réussiras.

\- Merci, marmotta la blonde.

\- Franchement, ceux qui ont cru qu'être enfermé ici avec toi serait une sorte de torture se sont gravement lourdé, assura Potter, tu es un peu… excentrique, sans doute mais je te trouve vraiment cool !

Il il eut comme un bruit de glissement et la paroi s'ouvrit et le parc de Poudelard commença lentement à apparaitre.

\- Whouhouuu ! Vive nous !

\- Bien joué ! Les ennuis sont fini !

James se pencha vers la petite blonde pour l'embrasser sur la joue au moment ou elle-même se décida à lui sauter au cou. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une seconde, par accident. Il y eut un flash et ils se retrouvèrent entourés par un groupe d'élèves surexcités.

\- Félicitons chaleureusement le premier couple à avoir survécu au Terrifiant Tunnel de L'Amour ! annonçait une voix.

Et sur un grand écran s'affichait en couleur une photo sorcière où par un effet de circonstance, on avait la troublante impression qu'ils s'embrassaient avec enthousiasme. Pandora sentit le sol vaciller légèrement autour d'elle et eut la nette certitude que ses ennuis, finalement, ne faisaient que commencer.

A suivre...


	10. Trahison, disgrâce

10- Trahison et disgrâce

\- Pitié, parlons d'autre chose, supplia la blonde, je n'en peux plus.

\- Okay, répondit Cornélia, tu veux que je te raconte mes fabuleuses aventures avec Severus Rogue ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, la grande brune se lança dans un récit détaillé de comment elle avait isolé Rogue, comment il lui avait envoyé un « merveilleux » Freeze et lui avait piqué tout ses bonbons, comment, enfin, elle l'avait convaincu, à grand renfort de supplications et de flatteries, d'accepter d'être son tuteur en sortilège.

\- Tu comprends, après ce qui c'était passé avec Black, j'avais vraiment besoin revenir à la réalité.

\- La réalité ?

\- Oui, insista Cornélia. Tu sais bien que Black… Enfin, c'est une idole. Un fantasme. Il n'est pas censé intervenir en vrai dans ma vie, et encore moins pour quelque chose d'aussi intime que mon premier baiser.

\- En clair, tu as peur de tes sentiments ? analysa Pandora.

\- Quels sentiments ? s'indigna la brune. C'est Rogue qui me plaît.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu idolâtre Sirius depuis des années !

\- Exactement ! Je l'idolâtre. Je l'ai mit sur un piédestal et je souhaite qu'il y reste. Je n'ai pas envie de… de découvrir qu'en fin de compte il n'est pas un demi-dieu mais un mec stupide comme les autres. Il me fait rêver et je veux qu'il continu de le faire. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends que tu es maboule ma pauvre Scamander, soupira Pandora. Enfin, fais ce que tu veux. Mais je te préviens tout de suite si tu espères « sauver » Rogue de ses démons intérieurs : tu vas te planter dans les grandes largeurs.

\- Nous verrons cela, répondit la brune.

\- Si même Lily n'y est pas parvenue...

\- Alerte ! Point Lily atteint, je répète, point Lily atteint !

Et en riant, Cornélia sauta au bas du lit de son amie pour regagner le siens.

XOOXOXOXOOX

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? souffla Pandora. Parce qu'on a cours de Métamorphose dans cinq minutes...

\- C'est vraiment bizarre que les coutures de ton sac aient craquées comme ça tout à l'heure, nota Cornélia, maintenant que j'y pense.

\- Elles devaient être usées...

\- Votre attention mesdemoiselles, car ceci est une situation de crise. Regardez plutôt la conversation que nous avons capté ce matin :

Sara agita sa baguette et un mur d'eau s'éleva au-dessus de la petite bassine qu'elle transportait. Des images apparurent dessus, perdant leur flou petit à petit. Il s'agissait d'Adeline Burbage, dans un couloir du château, parlant à Sirius Black.

" -Je suis désolée d'avoir mit tant de temps à te l'avouer, mais il fallait que tu le sache.

\- Attend, attend, tu es sérieuse là ? Je serais le sujet d'un... genre de secte, qui espionnerait le moindre de mes gestes et m'imposerais notamment mes copines ?

\- Pas vraiment te les imposeraient, tu m'as bien choisit non ? Mais elles contrôlent qui à le droit de... tenter sa chance avec toi. Elles nous écoutent sûrement en ce moment. "

Un murmure indigné parcourut la pièce mais la voix de Sirius le recouvrit.

"- … complètement surréaliste. Je veux bien croire que tu ne fais pas simplement une grosse crise de paranoïa, mais il me faudrait une preuve.

\- Justement, j'ai eut une idée..."

Adeline saisit sa baguette et au lieu du son, il n'y eut plus qu'un bourdonnement sourd. La présidente fit retourner l'eau dans la bassine.

\- C'est une trahison ! s'écria Lena. Une pure et simple trahison !

\- C'est une chance que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, intervint Pandora. Statistiquement...

\- Il nous faut absolument arrêter de se rencontrer jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglé, coupa Sara. Rétablir la décoration d'origine du Club de Bavobulles et être sur nos garde. Surtout ne laissez traîner aucun indices, ne parlez pas du FIB, même entre vous. Pendant ce temps là, je mijote un plan de revanche saignant...

XOOXOXOXOOX

\- Franchement, Pandora, ça ne peut pas être que de la malchance que cette armure décide de s'écrouler juste au moment où on est passé ! Elle aurait pu te faire mal si...

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas changé en... est-ce que c'est du porridge ? s'amusa la blonde.

\- Je te sauve la vie et toi tu te moques de mes sortilèges ?!

\- Scamander ! s'exclama une voix furieuse.

Adeline Burbage avançait à grands pas furieux, les Maraudeurs sur ses talons. Elle était maquillée d'un façon qu'une personne polie aurait qualifiée « d'un peu excessive ». Cornélia grimaça en songeant que c'était donc à cela que le visage des traîtres ressemblait : du bleu pailleté sous les sourcils et du rose fluo sur les lèvres.

\- Tiens, Pandora ? dit James d'un ton avenant. Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

La blonde battit des paupières, un peu perdue, puis répondit :

\- Bonjour James, tes cheveux ont l'air un peu aplatit aujourd'hui.

\- Heu... ah ? Et c'est une bonne chose ?

\- C'est à Saccamander qu'il faut parler, insista Adeline d'un ton furieux.

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux, merci...

Sirius posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami et se planta devant Cornélia. Avec sa vrai apparence elle faisait presque la même taille que lui. Mais elle arrivait presque à se rappeler de la sensation de ses lèvres... La brune secoua la tête pour en chasser l'image qui y apparaissait.

\- Tu as ton appareil photo sur toi ? demanda Sirius.

\- Heu...

\- Accio appareil photo !

Aussitôt quelque chose se mit à s'agiter dans le sac de Cornélia qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir avant que l'appareil ne s'abîme. Il alla se poser dans la main de Black qui se mit à l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

\- C'est... c'est une violation de propriété !

\- Écrase Scamander, conseilla Adeline.

\- Bon, c'est le même, admit Sirius. Mais il doit y en avoir plusieurs de cette marque.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir de toute façon.

\- Attendez, attendez !

Cornélia se précipita en avant mais fut retenu par James. Elle se débattit avec un glapissement indigné mais ne faisait vraiment, vraiment pas le poids contre les muscles du Poursuiveur.

\- Du calme la folle-dingue, il va juste lui lancer un petit « revellio » pour voir quelles sont les dernières photos prises par cet appareil.

\- Mais ! Ça ne vous regarde pas ! C'est privé !

Sirius tourna ses yeux gris vers elle et lança d'un ton froid :

\- Si Adeline dit vrai, alors le respect de la vie privée des gens est le cadet de tes soucis.

\- Et si elle ment ? attaqua Pandora.

\- Alors Sirius devra de plates excuses à ton amie, Clarke, lui répondit gentiment Lupin.

Il se tenait légèrement en retrait, Pettigrow à ses cotés, et semblait hésiter entre amusement et consternation.

Sirius lança le sort et des images apparurent dans le vide. Des étudiants de dos marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Un rayon de lumière traversant un vitraux, prenant les couleurs bleu et rouges de l'image sur le verre. Un mouton vert qui gambadait. Et un gros plan sur le visage de Sirius, le regard incandescent.

Cornélia se mordit la lèvre.

\- Très bien, très bien, j'avoue tout, j'ai prêté mon appareil à Burbadge en échange du droit de garder une copie des photos de Black. C'est pas si affreux que ça, si ?

\- Menteuse ! Sale menteuse ! Tu crois qu'on va gober ça ? cria Adeline. Toi et ta sale petite secte ! Vous m'avez manipulée ! Vous m'avez fait chanter ! Et toi, espèce de tarée, tu en as même profité pour bécoter mon copain !

\- Moi ? s'indigna Cornélia. Mais c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus !

Le silence qui suivit ne fut brisé que par le son du claquement du plat de la main de Pandora contre son front.

\- Oh, heu... on se calme. Techniquement, j'avais ton apparence, donc ça ne compte pas comme de la tromperie.

La main de Sirius se crispa sur sa baguette alors que Adeline gloussait. Le joli garçon articula lentement :

\- Donc tu as vraiment pris l'apparence de ma copine pour me prendre en photo ?

Cornélia se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage.

\- Bien sur que oui, elle n'aurait même pas été fichue de savoir dans quel sens se tient cet appareil.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, murmura Sirius.

\- Tu vois que je disais la vérité ! signala Miss Burbadge.

\- En effet, intervint gravement Pandora. La vraie question c'est... pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Comment ça ? Parce que j'en avais marre de mentir à Sirius...

\- Sur la façon dont vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? C'est ça ?

Burbadge eut l'air moins sure d'elle. Visiblement elle n'avait pas exactement dit à Sirius le rôle qu'avait joué la « secte » dans son couple.

\- Et bien... marmonna-t-elle. Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Sirius. C'est quoi ce délire à la fin ?

\- Puisque ta copine veux que tu saches la vérité, ce qui est tout à son honneur, je vais le faire, répondit Pandora. Entièrement et dans les détails.

\- Dans les détails ? murmura Adeline.

\- Quoi ? aboya Sirius, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Alors voilà, coupa la blonde. Au début de l'année, Miss Burbadge cherchait un moyen d'attirer ton attention. Elle a donc été demandé de conçu un plan plutôt malin : se mettre en danger et que tu viennes la sauver. Donc elle est allée provoquer des Serpentard et a calculé qu'ils lui tomberaient dessus à la sortie de votre cour et que tu passerais à ce moment là. Seulement il lui fallait du soutient, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Elle a donc eut l'idée de demander à deux Serdaigle qui n'avaient aucun lien avec Black de lui venir en aide. Nous nous sommes donc cachées dans les parages et... Vous connaissez la suite.

Cornélia agita frénétiquement la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- C'est vrai, marmonna Sirius en agitant sa baguette sous le nez de Cornélia. Je me souviens de toi. Tu as lancé un sort de peur particulièrement raté sur ses deux jeunes Serpentard...

\- Il n'était pas si raté que ça !

\- Ils ont été couvert de rayures quand même. Ce n'était pas exactement l'effet visé, si ?

\- Les rayures ça peut être terrifiant quand...

\- Sirius, tu ne vas pas gober cette histoire ? intervint Adeline.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Pandora. C'était bien ça que tu voulais lui avouer non ? Que Cornélia t'avait fait chanter avec cette histoire de provocation stupide pour attirer son attention pour que tu la laisse shooter Sirius avec ton apparence.

\- Je voulais simplement pouvoir prendre de bonnes photos de toi, avoua la brune en prenant un air contrit. Tu ressembles tellement à un mannequin !

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas lui demander directement ? intervint Lupin d'une voix calme.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il accepté ? Je ne suis personne...

\- Exactement, intervint Adeline, alors pourquoi je serais allée demander de l'aide à vous, particulièrement ?

\- Parce que nous avions surprit ta conversation avec Mulciber, bien sur ! répondit Pandora, imperturbable.

Elle se tourna vers James et ajouta d'un air entendu :

\- C'était particulièrement louche de l'entendre lui dire : « tu viendras m'apporter la réponse de Rosier à 18h, après mon cour de Métamorphose » et notre curiosité est dit-on maladive.

\- J'imagine, oui, admit l'ébouriffé.

Sirius eut un soupire et remit sa baguette dans l'étui qu'il portait à la ceinture.

\- Bon. Et cette histoire de fan-club alors ?

\- Quel fan-club ?

\- J'ai dis la vérité ! tenta Adeline d'un ton un peu paniquée par le calme de Clarke. Sirius, fais moi confiance ! C'est vrai que cette attaque n'était qu'une mise en scène, mais c'est le FIB qui m'a entraîné dans cette mascarade !

\- Confiance ? dit froidement le brun.

Il fixa sa copine avec une moue hautaine.

\- Remus à été blessé en défendant tes petites fesses, je te rappel. Et toi, tu reconnais que c'était fait exprès pour attirer mon attention ?

\- C'était l'idée du FIB, répéta Adeline.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu as aussi accepté qu'une autre fille prenne ton apparence pour me prendre en photo. Et pour seule excuse, tu inventes un fan-club hyper contrôlant qui t'aurais poussé à le faire ?

\- Oui ! Enfin non... mais...

\- Je crois que tu as dis assez de mensonges pour aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.

Adeline eut un hoquet. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil dégoutté à Cornélia qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Toi, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi non plus. Et effaces ces photos.

Sirius tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux alors que Miss Burbage s'exclamait :

\- Non, attend ! Je peux tout t'expliquer ! Je t'en prie !

En même temps que Cornélia criait :

\- Tu peux toujours courir ! Non seulement je les garde mais en plus je vais les vendre et utiliser l'argent pour faire une Fondation d'éducation pour tes bâtards !

Le brun se figea une seconde et se retourna.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te payer des cours de soutient en Sortilèges.

\- Et bim, ricana peu charitablement Pandora, faisant éclater de rire James qui partit rejoindre son ami, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

A suivre...


	11. Le prix des fautes

11- Le prix des erreurs

Pandora soupira en fixant son amie, penchée sur la paume de sa main.

\- Alors, tu te décides ?

\- C'est compliqué. Je crois que tu vas mourir dans une explosion quand tu auras environ trente-sept ans, annonça Cornélia. Et tu auras un seul enfant, une fille.

\- Formidable, bailla la blonde. Tu n'as rien sur pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi en ce moment par hasard ?

La brune releva le nez vers son amie avec une moue contrariée.

\- Non, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Le vol de tes devoirs, ce jet de potion colorante à la sortie de la Serre de Botanique, l'armure qui à faillit t'écraser l'autre jour… On dirait que des gens complotent contre toi ! Mais qui, et surtout pourquoi ?

\- Oh, tu sais... ce ne sont peut-être que des blagues. Comme celles que te font nos camarades de dortoirs lorsqu'ils s'amusent à cacher tes affaires ou bien...

\- Peut-être oui, coupa Cornélia. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins pénible.

Elle baissa la voix :

\- Le FIB pourrait accepter de nous aider à chercher qui sont les coupables !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas du tout le but de cette association. Laisse tomber Cornélia, ce n'est pas bien méchant, et ils ou elles finiront bien par se lasser... Parlons plutôt d'autre chose, Adeline a réussit à se débarrasser du maquillage des Traitres au FIB, tu as vu ?

\- Il a bien tenu un mois, je trouve ça plutôt chouette.

\- Moui... je pense qu'il doit y avoir un moyen d'améliorer ça.

\- En tout cas maintenant, soupira Cornélia, Black me connaît et me déteste.

\- Passe moi ta main, la prof' nous regarde !

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux filles firent semblant de s'intéresser à la signification complexe des lignes dans la paume de la brune. Puis Pandora lança à voix basse :

\- James penses qu'il t'aime bien. Enfin, qu'il te trouve cinglée, mais maligne.

\- Merlin, ce garçon à vraiment un caractère en or. C'est trop classe que tu ai sympathisé en vrai avec un Maraudeur, d'ailleurs.

\- Bof, je pense qu'il me parle surtout parce qu'il a remarqué que j'étais proche de Lily.

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

Cornélia entra dans la salle le cœur battant. Rogue, assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre était plongé dans un gros bouquin.

\- Tu es en retard Scamander, dit-il d'une voix glaciale en l'entendent entrer.

\- Oui, désolée je... me suis perdue.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire lever les yeux :

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouais, c'est super vaste Poudlard, mine de rien, et comme tout change tout le temps... même après cinq ans, on ne s'y habitue pas.

\- Et tu ne peux pas lancer un enchantement des quatre points pour te repérer ?

\- Oh, j'ai mieux que ça ! répondit la brune.

Et elle sortit de sa poche une boussole sorcière en étain.

\- L'ennui c'est que je ne m'en sert que quand je suis déjà perdue, et ce coup-ci j'étais à l'autre bout du château donc...

Le regard que Rogue posait sur elle était tellement méprisant qu'elle se sentit se racornir de l'intérieur. Pour toute défense, elle afficha un sourire stupide qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, commençons. Pour évaluer ton niveau, tu vas me lancer quelques sorts simples de cinquième année. Amplificatum, par exemple. Vise cette chaise.

Cornélia sortit sa baguette, jeta un coup d'oeil incertain au brun et lança :

\- Amplificatum !

Aussitôt la chaise grossit, grossit... La brune en aurait presque crié victoire sauf que la chaise se mit à prendre une forme arrondie tout en devenant violette. On aurait dit une sorte de grosse myrtille avec des pieds.

\- Whoua, t'es nulle, apprécia Rogue en défaisant le sort d'un coup de baguette négligent.

\- D'un autre coté, si j'étais douée, je ne serais pas venu te demander des cours, répliqua Cornélia un peu vexée.

 _Et j'aurais dû chercher une autre excuse pour t'aborder_ , songea-t-elle. Rogue la fixa d'une façon assez pénétrante en haussant un sourcil, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Puis il lui donna un autre sortilège à essayer, puis un autre, en diminuant à chaque fois un peu le niveau.

Finalement il dit :

\- Je ne pense pas que je puisse t'aider.

\- Comment ça ? Tu plaisantes ? Je ne suis tout de même pas un cas désespéré à ce point !

\- Oh, du calme, exigea-t-il. Tu n'as pas de soucis pour retenir les formules ni pour les prononcer, tu vises bien, tu as même un certain talent pour influencer les choses avec ta magie, je veux bien l'admettre. Ce qui pose problème, c'est que tu as le degré de concentration d'un moineau au printemps.

\- Ah ? marmonna Cornélia.

\- Tu es distraite, en somme, tu penses à pleins de choses au lieu de concentrer ton attention sur ce que tu fais, ce qui explique le résultat aléatoire de tes sorts. Or, je ne suis pas psychomage. Donc va consulter et ton niveau en sortilège s'améliorera.

Cornélia gonfla ses joues de contrariété mais s'efforça au calme.

\- D'abord, je suis déjà allé voir un psychomage quand j'étais petite et ça n'a servi à rien...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça m'intéresse ?

\- Ensuite, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de la coupure, je suis sûre que tu peux m'aider sur ça ! Toi tu es toujours tellement...

\- Tellement quoi ? fit Rogue d'un ton menaçant.

\- Heu... obstiné ? Concentré ? Précis ? Tu dois bien avoir un truc pour t'empêcher de réfléchir tout le temps non ? Ou c'est que pour les Serdaigle que...

\- Oh, épargne moi ces clichés de maison ridicules.

Il ramassa son livre et se dirigea vers la porte :

\- Attend Rogue ! S'il te plaît ! dit Cornélia en s'interposant. C'est du gagnant-gagnet : toi tu rapporteras des points à ta maison, et moi j'aurais une chance de valider ma BUSES en sortilèges. Aide moi à me concentrer !

Le jeune-homme se figea, semblant réfléchir à la chose. Finalement il lui demanda :

\- Tu seras au château pour les vacances de Noël ?

\- Oui ! répondit-elle aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas vrai et ces parents allaient certainement la tuer lorsqu'elle leur annoncerait qu'elle restait là pour les vacances, mais bon...

\- Ok. Je t'enverrais un hibou alors. Mais si à la fin des vacances tu n'as pas progressé, je laisse tomber !

\- Formidable ! Merci ! s'exclama Cornélia.

Et, emportée par son enthousiasme, elle l'embrassa sur la joue...

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu t'es pris cet éclair électrique dans la figure ? compléta Pandora, qui semblait se retenir de rire alors qu'elle étalait un baume apaisant sur le visage rougit de son amie.

Il m'a dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe un truc du genre « règle numéro 1 : je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche ».

\- Franchement ma vieille, ça t'étonne de lui ? Tu as vraiment la délicatesse d'un phacochère.

\- Merci Pandora, ça me réconforte vachement ce que tu me dis, là.

La blonde pouffa, mais son baume était tellement efficace que Cornélia sentit sa peau redevenir fraîche et douce. Comment en vouloir à quelqu'un qui vous soigne aussi bien ?

\- Par contre... tu voudras bien me passer ta traduction de Runes Ancienne pour vendredi ?

\- Mais... tu ne l'avais pas déjà finit ?

Voyant que son amie ne répondait rien, Cornélia articula d'un menaçant :

\- Pandoraaaa ?

\- J'ai laissé des parchemins sur la table à la bibliothèque le temps d'aller chercher un livre. Quand je suis revenue, ils avaient brûlés. C'était quelques notes d'Arithmancie et mon devoir de Runes...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Écoutes, ça ne peut plus durer, j'en parle au FIB !

Et tenant sa parole, moins de deux jour plus tard, le lendemain de la pleinne lune, une assemblée extraordinaire était réunie et Cornélia leur expliquait le problème.

\- Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec Sirius, mais Pandora est tout de même notre trésorière, elle à déjà fait pleins de bonnes choses pour ce Club et je trouve important de s'entraider.

Lena bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Oh, pardon, souffla-t-elle, voyant qu'on l'avait remarqué. Heu... je suis d'accord avec Cornélia.

\- Je propose un vote, dans ce cas, suggéra la Présidente.

Une majorité de mains se levèrent pour aider Pandora.

\- Aha ! Par ici la monnaie ! se réjouit Cornélia en se tourna vers son amie qui lui envoya une noise en secouant la tête.

\- Au faite, Scamander, les photos de l'Elu, elles deviennent quoi ?

\- Heu... je... en cour de développement, répondit évasivement la brune.

L'organisation étant d'une efficacité qui n'était plus à prouver, les deux filles reçurent un message dans les trois jours. Cornélia était dans la grande-salle, entrain de déguster un moelleux au chocolat quand la poche de Pandora se mit à vibrer.

\- Aaaah... ce gâteau c'est Sirius Black en maillot de bain moulant, soupira la brune. Alors, ça dit quoi ?

\- Ce sont trois filles de Poufsouffle, répondit Pandora, et elle lui montra l'image qui c'était affichée sur la surface lisse de sa balle. Parfait. Maintenant que je sais qui elles sont, ça me sera facile de les éviter.

\- Mais attend ! Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi elles font ça ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les conflits ! répliqua la blonde. Va leur parler si ça t'amuse, moi je m'en fiche.

\- Oh, t'inquiète, souffla la brune. Je vais leur parler...

A suivre...


End file.
